Cardboard Castles
by AshC
Summary: Haley leaves Nathan and Tree Hill for New York with Chris. Nathan moves on, while Haley will have a permanant reminder of her relationship with Nathan for the rest of her life.
1. Without You

**Disclamer:** I do not own any of One Tree Hill. However, if someone pops up that you don't recognize, the character is probably one that I have made up on my own. Hope you enjoy my story. Please Review!!

**Prologue**

_Nathan,_

_I don't know if you're even reading this or not but on the slight chance that you are I just feel like I need to explain to you what I'm going through right now. I left Tree Hill because I couldn't stand knowing that I was the reason you gave up your dreams. We each have dreams that are in our reach and I don't think that we should just give up on them because we got married. I love you very much. Never doubt that for one second. I just need to know that we both tried for our dreams and didn't hold eachother back... I'm going to be staying in New York for awhile until my record is released. I signed the deal this morning, can you believe it? Anyway, I know you're probably extremely angry with me, but please just try to understand. I want the best for you too, Nathan. Good luck with everything you do. I love you, Nathan Scott!  
_

_Love Always,  
Haley_

"Can you believe her? She's giving up on us for her career,"Nathan sighed as he sat with Lucas and Brooke at Karen's Cafe.

"Technically, she's doing it for both of y'alls careers... She says she wants the best for you too," Brooke added as she sipped her water.

"I've known Haley all my life and I would have never expected her to do this to you," Lucas spoke as he folded Nathan's letter back up and placed it in the envelope. Haley hadn't even bothered to call Lucas or Karen to tell them she was okay. Infact, Lucas was starting to feel some resentment towards his former best friend and sister in law.

"What am I supposed to do now? I don't want to lose her..." Nathan leaned over, holding his head with his hands.

"You could always go to New York... We have the return address right here," Lucas tossed the letter back to Nathan.

"Will you guys come with me?" Nathan asked, suddenly feeling a rush of hope.

"I think this is something you should do on your own..." Broke spoke as she reapplied her lip gloss. Lucas just nodded.

Nathan's trip to New York a week later was not as successful as he had hoped it would be. He showed up at Haley's hotel room with two dozen roses only to be told she was in the studio all day. He took the receptionists directions to Haley's studio, only to see a rather close moment between Chris and Haley. He threw the flowers on the ground and took the first flight home.

His friends tried to be there for him the best they could. They took turns hanging out with him so that he wouldn't be alone. Of course Lucas was with him the most. Nathan decided to the only way to let Haley go was to put everything he had into basketball. So he did.

"Haley, you've puked like ten times this week... Are you okay?" Chris asked concerned as he held Haley's hair while she was leaned over the trash can.

Once she was finished she took a few sips of water from her water bottle and walked back into the recording room to finish her record. She was more determined than ever to finish this record and get back home to Nathan if he would take her. She knew that he had tried to see her in New York. She found the roses on the floor of the studio and the receptionist of her hotel had described Nathan to a T.

"Maybe you should get this whole sickness checked out by the doctor... You know, your songs tend to sound better when you're not on the verge of throwing up," Chris tried to joke as he and Haley sat listening to her six finished songs.

"I made an appointment for this afternoon," Haley sighed as she looked at her watch, "in fact, I should be going right now. I'll catch up with you later, alright?"

Chris just nodded as Haley picked up her bag and left the studio. She loved New York. It was so different from the peacefulness of Tree Hill. It was so busy. She liked that New York kept her busy and from dwelling on Nathan. Haley lowered her glasses to read the sign on the door of the building she was standing in front of. Yep, this was her new doctor while she was in New York.

"Hi," she spoke up as she signed in at the receptionist's desk, "I'm Haley Sco..er, James. I have an appointment for three o'clock."

"It'll be a few minutes. Just sit over there and fill out these papers and we'll be with you shortly," the nurse smiled.

Haley did as she was told and finally the doctor was able to see her. They ran several tests on her before coming to a conclusion.

"Haley James? I'm Dr. Forbes, I'm one of the specialists here. I was just checking out your test results and it's exactly what we all thought it would be. You're pregnant. Congratulations!" The doctor smiled at Haley.

Haley's mouth dropped.

"Now, you're lucky. We have some OBG-YN's here, and it just so happens one of them is free right now, if you'd like to see them and make sure everything is alright."

Haley just nodded, picking up her bag and following the doctor to another room. The OBG-YN ran several more tests and gave Haley several pamphlets and vitamins to prepare her for her baby.

**6 months later**

_"Nathan, how does it feel to be signing with Duke?" a reporter asked._

_"Couldn't feel better," Nathan smiled._

_"How do you plan on celebrating?" _

_"Well, my girlfriend, Ashley, has something planned, so I'll have to get back to you on that."_

Haley's stomach sank as she heard Nathan mention his new girlfriend. Chris, who was sitting next to her on the couch saw the pain in her face. He and Haley had gotten an apartment together as friends and nothing else. He thought he should be there for her while she was pregnant. She hadn't told Nathan and she wasn't sure if she was even going to. Haley spoke to Karen a lot. She was the only one in Tree Hill that would still talk to her. But, Karen knew nothing about Haley's pregnancy. Haley was now 7 1/2 months pregnant. Her record was finished and they had already relased one song only a month ago.

"Chris, do you think that I should tell Nathan about the baby?" Haley asked.

"You tried, he blocked your phone number," Chris stated as he flipped through the channels.

"But I know I could still get a hold of Lucas and Lucas would make him talk to me," Haley added thinking wishfully.

"I doubt it babe. From what you told me of your conversations with Karen, Lucas hates you too... The only way to tell them, would be to go to Tree Hill."

"Nate has a new girlfriend."

"Surely he wouldn't pick his girlfriend over his wife and child."

Haley shrugged her shoulders and went back to eating popcorn and watching t.v.

"Awesome party, Ash! I didn't know you had it in you," Brooke smiled as she hugged her cousin.

"Only the best for my amazing boyfriend," Ashley added as she smiled at Nathan from across the room. He winked back at her.

"Nate, my mom heard from Haley a few days ago..." Lucas whispered as they sipped their beers.

"And your point is?' Nathan asked hostily as he kept his eyes on his girlfriend, Ashley who was talking to her cousin Brooke.

"Mom says she doesn't sound too good. Not the same 'ole Hales we all loved."

"Well, what do you expect. She hasn't even had a song come out yet, and here I am... Newly signed to Duke."

"Maybe we should call her..." Lucas suggested.

"You can, I have plans right now," Nathan smiled as he got up and followed Ashley upstairs to her room. Lucas pulls out his cell phone and quickly dials Haley's cell phone number.

"H-hello?" the tired voice asked.

"Haley?" Lucas asked back.

"Lukie? Is that you? I thought you hated me... What's wrong? You're not hurt are you? OMG! It's Nate isn't it.... What happened?"

"Hales, chill. Everyones fine here. How about you? Mom says shes worried about you.."

"Oh, I'm fine Lucas. A little exhausted. But other than that, I couldn't be better... Um, how's my husband?" Haley asked.

"What husband, Haley? Nathan's moved on..."

"I know. I heard on ESPN today..."

"Haley, what were you thinking when you left? You hurt not only Nathan, but me too... We were supposed to be best friends."

"I don't expect any of you to understand right now. But, soon you all will see the big picture. I mean, if I were still in Tree Hill... Nathan wouldn't have just signed with Duke... Oh, I'm so proud of him, Lukie."

"Haley, you were the best thing to ever happen to Nate... and you know that. He was happy. He didn't need basketball to make him happy. You filled that spot in his heart."

Haley started crying and ended up hanging up on Lucas. Lucas let out a sigh and returned to the party, looking for Brooke. He found her, really wasted on the couch.

"Lucas," Brooke started giggling hysterically, "my cousin and your brother are totally having sex upstairs... I walked by the room." Lucas smiled at Brookes current state of mind and raised his eyebrow at her. She nodded her head and he followed her upstairs to their own private party.

Meanwhile, Nathan had turned on the stereo in Ashley's room. He was waiting for her to come out of the bathroom. He propped his head up on a pillow and just thought about how great things were right now. Ashley opened the door of the bathroom, wearing nothing but some really fancy lingerie. Nathan smiled at her and she smiled back. She crept into bed with him. They started kissing and heavily making out. As soon as he had her completely undressed, he regretted turning on the radio.

_"Tonight, debuting at number one Haley J. Scott with Broken Promises. She wrote this song herself and this is what she had to say about it." The d.j. spoke out of the radio._

Nathan become completely still and soon heard her familiar voice.

_"I wrote this song because I just recently went through the biggest heartbreak of my life. It was almost impossible to do anything besides work. Anyway, this song is about a couple who mean everything to eachother and then how one day everything can change and you suddenly feel like you never knew eachother at all... It was really difficult to sort through all the emotions but I hope that everyone loves it and can relate to it one way or another."_

Haley's sweet, gentle voice soothingly filled the air. Unbeknownst to her, her "husband" made love to his new girlfriend through out the entire song. Unbeknownst to him, his "wife" just went into very premature labor in New York.

To Be Continued.


	2. Surprises and Sadness

**  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of One Tree Hill.**

Chapter 2

"Hello?" Lucas groggily answered his cell phone the next morning.

"Lucas...this is Chris... please don't hang up."  
"Dude, what the hell... Why shouldn't I hang up? You made my brother's wife leave him," Lucas angrily yelled into the phone.

"I know that's what you all like to believe... but please. Haley's really sick. I think you should come to New York as soon as possible."

"What? What's wrong with her? Where is she?" Lucas questioned as he got out of bed and got dressed.

"We're at the hospital right now. She's going in and out of conciousness. The doctors are running all kinds of tests but it doesn't look good. They don't think she'll make it through the night... I know that she would want you to be here. You've always been her best friend, Luke."  
"I'm on my way."

Lucas packed some clothes and headed straight for the airport. He was on the first flight to New York. He had a taxi take him to the hospital. He walked into the waiting room and saw Chris with his elbows on his knees, holding his head. He immediately saw Lucas and got up to shake his hand.

"Thank you for coming so quick," Chris smiled.

"Haley is like a sister to me, no matter what... Is there any news?" Lucas asked.

"Nothing new, really. Right now she's still out of it... Lucas, theres something you should know and you should probably sit down."

"Okay..." Lucas dropped his belongings and sat down.

"Haley's 7 and a half months pregnant..."

"What?!? Is it Nathan's baby?" Lucas asked angrily.

"Yea. Haley and I aren't like that. We're just friends..."  
"Why didn't she tell anyone?"

"I suppose the same reason she left him to begin with. She didn't want him to give up basketball..."Chris said bluntly.

"I have to call him. I have to tell him to get his ass here and be with her. If either of them die... it would kill him,"Lucas spoke almost so quietly it was like he said nothing at all.

Lucas pulled his cell pone out of his pocket and dialed Nathan. Nathan answered after several rings.

"Do you have some kind of special power or something? You always seem to call right when Ashley and I are in the middle of sex... This better be good, Lucas, or I'm coming straight to Brooke's house to kick your ass," Nathan laughed.

"Nate, you might want to pack a bag and get on the first plane to New York... It's Haley," Lucas spoke with no emotion in his voice.

"I'm not doing that. Haley isn't my concern anymore. Besides, I meeting Ashley's parents tonight for the first time and it's a big deal. Ash has been planning this for weeks..."  
"I'm going to say this one more time. Pack some clothes and get to New York as soon as possible."

"I'm not leaving Ashley here... Besides, like I said before, Haley is no longer my concern..." Nathan stated angrily.

"No," Lucas interrupted, "but your baby is!"

There was a silence over the phone.

"I'll be there as soon as I can," Nathan added before he hung up. He got up and got dressed, explaining what he knew to Ashley, kissed her on the forehead and left for the airport. By the time he got there, he saw Karen and Keith as well trying to catch the same flight as him.

"Lukie," Haley groggily spoke when she saw Lucas through the glass. The doctor nodded at Lucas, allowing him to come in.

"You may not have very long, son. Chances are she'll slip into a coma again very soon," the doctor quickly spoke as he exited the room. Lucas nodded.

"Hey, Hales... What's going on?" Lucas asked, trying to smile and pretend nothing was wrong.

"I guess I'm having a baby soon..." Haley smiled.

Lucas nodded.

"You kept this from Nathan. Why?" he asked.

"I tried to call, he blocked my number. As soon as they were born, I was going to take them to Tree Hill and tell him then... I guess you already called him and he's on his way."

"They?" Lucas asked.

"Twins," Haley smiled, "I get to have two miniture Nathans for the price of one. I'm pretty lucky."

"You're not lucky Hales, you're sick... did the doctor tell you whats wrong?"

"Dr. Forbes says that one of the babies is really sick right now and it's causing me to get sick too, but they're giving them both antibiodicts, so hopefully we'll all be okay, but if I don't make it Lucas and they do... Please promise me you will take good care of them. Help Nathan with them. If they're anything like him, they'll be a handful."

"You can't think this way, Hales. I need you to stay here with us. Nate needs you too..."

"Nathan..." Haley's eyes are now looking past Lucas. Lucas turns around and sees Nathan at the window. Lucas gets up and kisses Haley on the cheek and leaves allowing Nathan to come in.

"Haley, sweetie, you don't look so good..." Nathan almost choked on his words at the sight of a very pregnant Haley looking so fragile and ill.

"Nathan," Haley started as the tears poured down her cheeks, "I'm sooo sorry. I never meant for any of this to happen. I'm so scared right now."

"Shh... It's okay, Hales," Nathan smiled down at her, "I'm here now. Just focus on getting better and keeping the baby healthy..."

"There's two, Nate."

"Two what?"

"Bab..." Haley's words cut off as her eyes roll back and shes in a coma again.

"Damn it, Haley! You have to wake up. You can't leave me here with two babies and not knowing anything that has been going through your head!"

The Doctor comes in and escorts Nathan out.

"I understand you're the husband of Mrs. Scott?" Dr. Forbes asks.

"Yeah, legally that would still be me," Nathan solemnly spoke.

"You're going to have to make some decisions reguarding your wife and babies... let's go somewhere private."

"If you don't mind Dr. Forbes, I would like to have my family present to hear what you have to say and to help me," Nathan spoke maturely. The doctor nodded and Nathan, Lucas, Keith, and Karen followed him into his office leaving Chris sadly staring at Haley.

"Okay, Nathan. There are two babies currently inside your wife. Baby A and Baby B we like to call them. Baby A is perfectly healthy and if for some reason we were to have to do an emergency c-section, Baby A most likely would survive. Baby B on the other hand is extremely ill. Seems the lungs are still very prematurely developed and this illness it has caught is making matters worse and your wives immune system is losing its energy by trying to fight for Baby B... I know this all sounds rather complicated."

Everyone in the room just nods.

"What about Haley though?" Nathan asked.

"Well," The doctor began, "Haley's best bet would be for us to go ahead and do an emergency c-section and get both babies out. Baby B has a very slim chance of survival but Haley should pull through... On the other hand, should you choose to let both babies stay where they are until they're ready to come out on the chance that Baby B's lungs will be better off and the chance of survival is greater, Haley most likely will pass away within the next two weeks."

"How in the world am I supposed to make a decision that will ultimately cause the death of somebody I care about?" Nathan asked suddenly crying.

"I'll leave you all some time to think. I'll be back in thirty minutes and I'm going to need an answer."

The Doctor quietly shut the door behind him.

"How am I supposed to be responsible for this? Haley and I are over... Somebody else should make the decision..." Nathan cried.

"Listen to me, Nathan... No matter what, you can't spare Haley. No matter how much pain she has caused you. You just can't get revenge by letting her die..." Karen urgently tried to persuade Nathan.

"No matter how mad I have been at Haley, I couldn't stand it if she were to die... but, I think Haley would want me to save our children." Nathan spoke quietly.

"No! You can't let Haley die. We all lost her once, we can't do it again," Lucas spoke up.

"I've made my decision," Nathan spoke as he walked out of the office to find the doctor. All of a sudden he saw a rush of hospital staff go by and run into Haley's room. He ran right behind them. He watched in the window horrified as they tried to revive Haley.

To Be Continued. Please let me know what you all think so far.


	3. A Prayer

**Chapter 3**

Nathan breathes a sigh of relief when he sees the doctors smiling. Haley pulled through. Nathan waited next to the door for Dr. Forbes to come out.

"Mr. Scott," the doctor began, "I'm afraid what you just saw is going to continue happening until either Haley just doesn't make it, or until we induce her labor to start again."

"I want you to honestly tell me what you think would be best..." Nathan stated to the doctor.

"Unfortunantly, it all depends on who you care about the most."

"Well, I want you to save Haley... I figure if at least one of our children pull through, we'll still be pretty lucky, right?"

"You do realize, I can't guarantee the survival of any of them... However, if you're absolutely positive that this is your final decision, we need to go ahead and start while shes awake," the doctor continued.

"I understand...Just promise me you'll do everything in your power," Nathan pleaded as he closefully watched Haley through the window.

"I promise... Would you like to go in and sit with her while I go get the papers I'm going to need you to sign?" the doctor asked. Nathan just nodded and quietly slipped into Haley's room.

"How do you feel?" Nathan asked her as he took her hand into his own. Her hand was so fragile and felt so cold. It felt nothing like what it had felt when they were together... happy.

"Like shit," Haley responded.

"Well, you're going to be okay... Everything is going to be okay. I promise, I'm here now. For you and both our babies."

Doctor Forbes enters the room handing Nathan some papers.

"Well, Haley, we're about to wheel you into the delivery room, okay?" the doctor asked.

"But why? The babies aren't ready to come out yet..." Haley stated very confused.

"Haley, I had to choose whether to save you or the babies... and I'm choosing you," Nathan spoke seriously as he squeezed her hand.

"No! I refuse to induce labor. I don't care if I die. I have nothing to live for now anyway. Please, just let my babies stay until they're ready," Haley pleaded, letting her hand drop from Nathan's grasp.

"I'm sorry Haley, but the decision is not yours to make right now... Your husband is acting as your power of attorney for the moment," the doctor stated.

"My husband," Haley spat, "I haven't even seen him since the babies were conceived. He didn't even know they existed until today. How can he make the decision to kill two beautiful babies that he hasn't even had the chance to love?"

"I'm sorry Haley. But it's too late," the doctor spoke bluntly as he exited the room.

"How could you, Nathan? This wasn't your decision to make. As far as I'm concerned the babies are nothing to you. Do you understand? Get out of here!" Haley managed to slap him in the face before rolling over on her other side and staring at the wall. Her tears began pouring out when she heard the door open and close. Nathan leaned against the door crying. He didn't even bother to dry it up when he noticed Lucas walking up with Chris.

"How is she?" Lucas asked.

"She's pretty pissed at me for choosing to save her over the babies," Nathan wiped his cheeks.

"You made the right decision," Chris stated. Nathan glared at him.

"What are you even doing here?" Nathan asked stepping forward to Chris.

"Haley and I are room mates. Nothing more. I was there when she went into what we thought was premature labor. I'm the one that brought her to the hospital."

"None of this would be happening if it wasn't for you," Nathan stared Chris down coldly.

"As much as you would like to think that... I think otherwise. Haley knew one of the babies was sick early on her pregnancy and chose to take the risk by not terminating either baby. If it weren't for you, she wouldn't be trying to hold on to you even if meant risking her own health," Chris spat.

"Haley knew she would get sick too? And didn't do anything about it?" Nathan asked amazed.

"That's right... Do you know how many days she couldn't even get of the bed because she felt so sick?"

"Sounds like our Hales," Lucas added.

"This is why her record hasn't been finished yet, isn't it?" Nathan asked.

"Oh, her record is finished. And it's amazing too. She just wanted to wait until she was better to fully release it," Chris stated.

They stop talking as they see the doctors wheel Haley into the delivery room. Keith and Karen walk up and both take Nathan into their arms.

"It'll be okay sweetie. Haley is one of the strongest people I know," Karen tried to soothe Nathan.

"Yeah, and those babies are Scott's. They'll be just as stubborn as the rest of us," Keith added.

"Nathan, your mom and dad are on their way here. We called them. Dan said that Ashley was going to fly in with them," Karen spoke quietly, "why don't we all go and pray for Haley and the babies."

Everyone nodded and they made their way to the hospital church. Each saying their own prayers.

"God, please save Haley and her babies. She deserves so much happiness..." Chris spoke in his prayer.

"I'm begging you, God, please save my precious Haley and her children. You know she would make an incredible mother because shes an incredible woman. She's like my own daughter and I couldn't stand to lose her or her babies," Karen whispered with Keith.

"Don't let us lose Hales. If you save her and both her babies, I promise to be here for her from now on, no matter what..."Lucas begged.

"Dear God, I know you think that I'm an awful person for letting Haley get away and for not trying harder to be with her but I promise that I'll be here now and I won't let her get away this time. I promise to be a better father than my own was with me and I promise that if you save them I will not let you down. Please, just save my wife and our babies... If you do, I will give up basketball and be here for them for the rest of my life..." Nathan pleaded.

Dr. Forbes walked into the room.

"Nathan?" He asked.

Everyone looked up. Nathan followed the doctor outside.

"We performed a c-section on Haley. Both babies are very much alive right now. Baby B is still very weak and it may be too soon to tell anything but if you would like to see them, I'll come get you in a bout an hour to put on some scrubs and go into neo-natal... Congratulations, daddy, you have a boy and a girl..." The doctor smiled.

"And Haley?" Nathan asked.

"I'm sorry..." the doctor began.

**To Be Continued!**

hehe! Hope you guys enjoyed. I promise to post more soon!


	4. Miracles

**Chapter 4**

Nathan's heart dropped at the doctors last words.

"I'm sorry," the doctor began, "but Mrs. Scott has asked that I not share her condition with anyone... not even you."

"But she is alive, right?" Nathan demanded.

The doctor nodded and walked away. Karen, Keith, Chris, and Lucas came up to Nathan.

"So, congratulations?" Lucas offered patting Nathan on the back. Nathan nodded.

"It's a boy and a girl and Haley is still alive too. But that's all the doctor will tell me," Nathan sighed.

At this time, Deb, Dan, and Ashley run towards Nathan. Ashley jumps in his arms and kisses him.

"I've missed you," she squeals. He kissed her on the cheek and hugged his parents.

"How is she?" Deb asked.

"She's okay, I think. The doctor won't really tell me anything. They said I get to go visit the babies in a little bit," Nathan smiled.

"So, both the babies are okay?" Dan asked.

"The doctor said it's too soon to tell. Just keep praying, I guess," Nathan said hopefully, "Um, Ash, can we talk for a few minutes alone?" Ashley nodded and followed Nathan to another part of the waiting room.

"Listen, sweetie. I understand that what you're going through with your... with Haley and finding out that she kept her pregnancy from you. I understand that me being here is somewhat uncomfortable. I just wanted you to know that I'm here for you if you need me. Even if that means staying in a hotel room until you need me..." Ashley smiled as she held Nathan's hands.

"You know," Nathan said also smiling, "I don't think I've loved you anymore than I do right now. You're the absolute best." Nathan kisses her softly on the mouth.

"I also understand if you want to wait before giving her the divorce papers. She needs to get better first..." Ashley sighed.

"Yeah, I want to wait until she and both babies are out of the woods... But I promise, as soon as that happens, I'm going to make you my wife."

Nathan and Ashley continue hugging until the Dr. Forbes finds Nathan.

"Okay, Nathan, I'm going to let you see your babies. Are you ready?" the Doctor asked.

"Yeah. Let's go," Nathan agreed, kissing Ashley one more time before following the doctor out of the room. The doctor helped Nathan scrub up before entering the neo-natal nursery. Nathan sadly looked at all the helpless, tiny babies in the room. His eyes finally came across the incubators labeled Scott 1 and Scott 2. Nathan couldn't help but smile. He walked over to them. Both were so tiny. Baby 2 was much smaller, of course. He immediately could see their resemblance to Haley but he could also see their resemblance to him. It made him feel warm inside that he and Haley created these perfect babies together. The Doctor told him Baby 1 was his little girl. She had been born first and Baby 2 was his little boy, born 2 minutes and 3 seconds later.

"Has Haley picked names for them yet?" Nathan asked the doctor. The doctor shook his head.

"Haley will be wheeled in here in a few minutes to see the babies as well. Maybe the two of you can come up with names together..." the doctor smiled.

About ten minutes later, Haley was wheeled into the room. She was smiling, yet crying at the same time. She looked on as Nathan let both babies squeeze his fingers. She heard him whispering to them.

"Hey guys," Nathan whispered, "I'm your daddy. I'm sorry you haven't really heard from me until now. I just didn't know. I would never purposelly leave either of you. You know, you guys are pretty lucky. You have an amazing mother and well, your dad isn't all too bad either. I promise you both that if you fight hard to get better for me, I will never leave either of you. I will try my hardest to keep you both so happy and your mommy too... I love you."

"You're really good with them," Haley smiled as the nurse pushed her beside Nathan and the babies. Nathan looked down at her and she saw that he had been crying.

"They're beautiful Hales... They look just like you," Nathan smiled.

"Yeah, well, they have your mouth..."Haley began.

Nathan laughed.

"I don't know if that's gonna be such a good thing," Nathan started, "Haley, please let me help you name them..."

"Of course I will. You're their father. I know how much it means to you to be a good father. After all the stuff with you, Lucas and Dan."

"Yeah, I just wasn't sure. I know you're mad at me for making the decision I made, but Haley I couldn't spare you... As long as you are alive, you can have more babies..."

"I know that... But, other babies wouldn't have been yours," Haley smiled taking Nathan's hand inside her own.

"But you all are okay now. So you're not still mad at me, are you?" Nathan asked.

"No, how could I be?"

Nathan smiled back at Haley and they redirected their attention to their babies.

"So I was think how bout Wesley and Bridgette?" Nathan asked. Haley made a face.

"No offense, but those are awful... I want somewhat original names but not like Apple or River or anything like that..."

"Yeah, I don't want our kids to be made fun of at school," Nathan laughed.

"Nate, I would be honored if you let our son be Nathan Jr..." Haley grinned.

Nathan's mouth just dropped.

"Are you serious?" he asked.

"Dead serious."

"Yeah, I love it. Of course... So, baby Nathan and..."Nathan stopped waiting for Haley to fill in the space.

"No, I want you to name her... I named baby Nate, it's only fair that you should get to name her."

"Okay, don't laugh but I have loved the name Dakota since that little girl Dakota Fanning started making movies... you know, like Uptown Girls..."

"Nathan Scott watched Uptown Girls? Wait til everyone hears..." Haley laughed, "I love it though. Dakota Lou Scott. Lou for Lucas?"

"I like it and I'm sure Lucas will be honored."

They both smile. They stay there with their babies for a few hours until they are made to leave. Nathan wheels Haley to her room.

"Haley, do you mind if I stay with you awhile. I'd like for us to talk about what happened," Nathan stated as he helped Haley into her bed.

"Okay." Haley agreed.

Nathan sat in the chair next to Haley's bed.

"Let me start, Nathan..." Haley began, "I never had any intentions of staying away. As soon as my record released I was going to come back home and be with you... I have no feelings for Chris. He's just my music mentor. I found out I was pregnant and I tried to call you several times to tell you but I could never get ahold of you. You blocked my number... By the time my record was finished I was too sick to travel back to Tree Hill and I had heard you moved on to Brooke's cousin so I thought it was better for me to just stay where I was and out of your life..."

"Haley, why couldn't you have talked to me face to face before you left. You just left so impulsively that I had no clue what to think. I asked myself for months what did I do wrong... Why couldn't I make you happy... You hurt me. And I never thought that you of all people ever would."

"I'm sorry, Nate. I though I was doing the best thing for both of us. I mean, we got married sooo young. Your basketball career was so important to you and I didn't want to be the reason you messed it up..."

"Yeah, well I didn't need basketball as long as I had you... Don't you get that?"

"I do now. But I guess we really can't go back anymore, can we?" Haley asked.

"I moved on Hales. I'm happy for the first time since you left me. Ashley is amazing and in a lot of ways, she reminds me of you."

"Oh. Well, maybe you should just leave and go be with her. The babies and I will be just fine. We'll stay here in New York until my record is situated and then I'll bring them home to Tree Hill. You're welcome to visit them as much as you like. Same goes for your family too..."

"Oh no..."Nathan started, "Don't think that I'm just going to let you keep the babies here with Chris. As soon as they're released they're coming home to Tree Hill with me."

"Oh no," Haley argued back, "I refuse to allow them to be near your girlfriend. Brooke's cousin is not going to be playing mom to my children."

"Our children," Nathan reminded her, "besides, once our divorce is final, I'll sue you for custody of them..."

"D-divorce?" Haley's lips quivered as she asked Nathan. He only nodded.

"I sent the papers yesterday... I was planning on waiting 'til you and baby Nate and Dakota were better but I just got angry and it slipped... I'm really sorry Haley."

"Get out of here, Nathan Scott! Get out of here and don't come back!" Haley screamed.

Nathan did as he was told and quietly shut the door behind him. Lucas and Dan were standing there.

"She's not too thrilled about Ashley... or the divorce," Nathan spoke as he looked at the floor.

"Nathan, I know I've never been one to listen to about advice in the family department... but you should really think things through before you come to any final conclusions about anything... Haley just gave birth to wo gorgeous babies and they both happen to be yours. Do you really want to give up on a family for your children to be with Ashley?"

"Honestly, I don't know. Everything is just happening so fast. I care about Ashley and I don't think I can hurt her but at the same time Haley changed me into who I am today and I've never been in love with anyone other than her. I still love her, I'm not going to deny it. And those two babies... I love them to death already. I just don't know what to do yet. I mean, Haley messed things up between us. Should I really allow her to just come back into my life after everything thats happened?"

To Be Continued!


	5. Confrontations

**A/N: Hey guys thanks for sticking with my story. I know theres a lot of confusion right now about Nathan's feelings for both Haley and Ashley, but he is just as confused.... Besides if I let Haley and Nathan get back together with no drama, it wouldn't be nearly as interesting.**

**Chapter 5**

Haley looked up from magazine when she heard her door open. She had no doubt in her mind who it was. The girl looked a lot like Brooke.

"Ah, you must be Ashley... Brooke's younger cousin," Haley faked a smile.

"Yeah, I hope you don't mind me coming here. I just really needed to talk to you," Ashley put her purse on the floor and sat in the chair next to Haley's bed that was usually occupied with Lucas or Chris.

"Well, go ahead. Lucas will be back from lunch soon," Haley placed the magazine in her lap to give Ashley her undivided attention.

"I know all about you and Nathan's past. Brooke has told me the things that Nathan wouldn't. I know that you like changed him and made him into the amazing guy he is today. I know he still loves you and probably always will..."

"What's your point?" Haley asked cutting her off.

"My point is why are you trying to hurt him so badly? What has he done to you? If I've heard correctly, you are the one that left town with another guy while you were still married to him. You're the one who got pregnant and didn't even tell him until a week ago..." Ashley spoke.

"Listen, I know what happened. I was there the entire time..."

"All I'm saying is why do you have to hurt him. You of all people should understand why its important to him to be a good father."

"I do understand... and I know Nathan would be an incredible father, it's just..." Haley tried to speak as Ashley interrupted her.

"It's me. You don't want me to be in your children's lives."

"Nothing against you personally. I'm their mother..."

"I understand that. Trust me. My parents were divorced too and I hated my stepmom... Just don't take Nathan's kids on the count of me. Please."

Nathan was standing at Haley's door debating whether or not to go in when he heard Ashley's voice. He heard everything she said. He was even more amazed with her now. He knocked on the door before entering. The girls got quiet. Nathan smiled as he walked in. Ashley walked over to him and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek before walking out the door.

"So, what was that all about?" Nathan asked Haley.

"She doesn't want me to take your kids from you because of her," Haley stated bluntly.

"How sweet of her."

"Yeah, she seems really kind," Haley smiled.

"She is. Um, anyway I just bought a house in Tree Hill. A big one with a big yard and theres five rooms. I want you and the kids to move in with me...."

"Nathan," Haley interrupted, "I can't leave New York yet. I want to release my c.d. first."

"Well, is that all that's keeping you from coming home?" Nathan asked.

"Yeah. I told you before I had no intentions of keeping Nate and Dakota from you. I want you to be there every step of the way. I just need some time. The babies still have another few weeks before the hospital will release them..."

"But you're getting released today. Can't you get all your things handled before they're released so that when they are you all can come home?"

"I'll think about it, okay... Um, one question."

"Shoot,"Nathan spoke.

"Is Ashley going to be living there too?" Haley asked.

"No, she and I aren't ready to move into together yet. Besides, there won't be any room. Lucas will be living there too."

"Okay, we'll move in and see what happens from there. Okay?"

Nathan smiled as he nodded.

"One more thing,"Haley added.

"What's that?" Nathan asked.

"You'll give me a chance to prove myself to you before we sign any divorce papers."

"What do you mean?" Nathan asked confused.

"I want another chance with you..." Haley whispered in shock that she actually had said it.

"Hales..." Nathan started...

"I know you have Ashley and you don't want to hurt her. But Nathan I am still your wife and I just brought two beautiful children of yours into this world... Just give me a chance..."

"Okay." Nathan agreed.

Haley smiled at him and then went back to reading her magazine allowing him to leave.

TBC!


	6. Together Again?

**Chapter 6**

Nathan bumped into Lucas on his way out of Haley's room. He was grinning like an idiot.

"What's got into you?" Lucas asked.

"I think Haley and I are gonna try to work things out," Nathan smiled.

"Did you break up with Ashley?"

"Not yet, but I guess I'm going to do that soon. Haley is right. She and I are still married and she just gave birth to my children. Our children..."

"What happened to all that built up resentment you had towards Haley. Just two weeks ago you were practically cussing her all the time. Now you want to just forgive her for everything?"

"I'm not completely forgiving her yet. I'm going to give her time to explain everything to me and I'm going to give her the chance to prove to me that she really does love me... I never stopped loving her, you know?" Nathan asked.

"What about Ashley? Brooke is going to kill you and then me if you hurt her?"

"Ashley will understand... The only reason I even liked her so much was because she was so much like Haley. Besides, I promised God that if he saved Haley, baby Nate, and Dakota... I would do everything in my power to keep us together..."

"Do whatever you have to. But I just don't think Ashley will give up on you as easily as you think. She may be sweet and really nice, but she has her Brooke like moments..." Lucas warned.

"Ashley will understand..." Nathan started but was interrupted by Ashley.

"Ashley will understand what?" Ashley asked.

"We need to talk, privately..." Nathan began as he escorted Ashley out of the hospital.

"You're breaking up with me?!?!" Ashley demanded once they were in Nathan's jeep.

"It's just I have to be there for Haley and our kids. They're not completely out of the woods yet," Nathan spoke as he looked down at his hands. He felt really bad about hurting Ashley like this.

"Nathan, you told me we were going to get married... You lied!" Ashley cried.

"No, look. I thought that I was happy with you... and I was but Haley is my soul-mate. I know that. She and I belong together..."

"She has done some really terrible things to you, Nate. You're just confused. That's all..."Ashley pleaded.

"No. I'm really not confused, Ashley. I got with you too soon after Haley left. I never had time to really get over her..."

"Okay, Nathan. I can see that me begging isn't doing anything for you. Maybe you'll realize after awhile that Haley really isn't the one... and when you do, you have my phone number, so use it."

Nathan looked up at her and smiled. He didn't realize it would be this easy. He took her hand and kissed it before getting out of the car.

"I love you Nathan Scott. Even if you never meant it when you said it to me, I always did." Ashley's eyes filled with tears as she watched Nathan turn and walk back into the hospital. He went into Haley's room. Haley was crying and Lucas was trying to comfort her.

"What happened? What's wrong?" Nathan asked, worried.

"Baby Nate..." Haley cried out.

"It's really not as bad as she is making it out to be," Lucas spoke quietly.

"What? Damn it, whats wrong with baby Nate?" Nathan demanded.

"He has asthma..." Haley cried.

A smile crept over Nathan's face.

"Asthma? Well that's not sooo bad Hales," Nathan chuckled.

"Yes it is. That means he can't be too active so that means no basketball. The Scott legacy is ruined," Haley pouted.

Nathan sat on the bed next to Haley.

"Hey, it'll be okay. Lots of kids outgrow asthma and you know what... I played with a lot of kids who had asthma, they just had to have their inhalers with them all the time, just in case..." Nathan comforted his wife.

"Really?" She asked.

"Yeah, it's really not so bad these days. Doctors are a lot wiser with it," Lucas spoke up.

"Okay," Haley smiled, "Where did you go, Nate?"

"I broke up with Ashley..." Nathan smiled down at her.

"Already?" Haley asked.

"Yeah, who was I kidding. I loved her but that's because she reminded me of you..." Nathan smiled as he took her hand into his own.

"Yeah, well now you have the real thing, so you don't need her anymore," Lucas smiled, "I'm gonna go see if I can flirt with Nurse Betty enough to let me see my neice and nephew."

Haley and Nathan laughed as Lucas closed the door behind him.

"It can't be that simple... can it?" Haley asked.

"Nothing is ever simple, Hales. We still have a lot to work out but we can do that when you and the babies come home to Tree Hill," Nathan said kissing the top of her head.

"But what about right now? Who are we kidding, Nathan?" Haley asked.

"We're not kidding anyone. We love eachother, that has never changed... I just have to be sure I can trust you again, Haley. And you have to trust me too. We can't make rash decisions without talking to eachother first. We have two other people to consider now with everything we do..."

"I love you so much, Nathan. I was so sure that I had lost you forever," Haley smiled.

"I know what you mean. I love you too. But I have to tell you something and you have to promise not to get mad at me..."

"What?" Haley asked curiously.

"I need to go to Tree Hill for a few days to make sure everything is settled with our house when we get there. Lucas told me he would stay with you until the babies are okay and keep his eye on Chris too..."

"Chris is not a threat,Nathan. I told you. He has been my best friend throughout all of this. He knows how I feel about you. He would never try to jepordize that..."

"Okay. You can't blame me for getting a little jealous. I mean I've missed spending the last 8 months with you and he's been with you this entire time..." Nathan smiled.

"What about Ashley? I'm just supposed to believe she let you go that easily?" Haley asked.

"Yeah," Nathan nodded.

"Okay, so I guess this is the first part of us trusting eachother... Oh, Nathan, before you go... look in the top drawer of that dresser over there. I have a gift for you." Haley squealed.

Nathan opened the drawer and his mouth dropped. It was a picture of both babies and it read 'Daddy's Little Angels' on it.

"There's more under that," Haley smiled.

Nathan smiled when he saw the copy of Haley's cd.

"It's for you. You get the first copy. Chris had everything finished for me. Tomorrow I get to make an appearance on TRL for my video we recorded before I got too fat... Maybe if you're not too busy, you can watch it?" Haley asked.

"Yeah, of course. Thank you Haley."

"I just wanted you to have the reason I left Tree Hill to begin with... You're the one that pushed me with my singing. If it weren't for you, this would have never happened. I want you to be proud of me Nathan..."

"I am Haley... I really am." Nathan smiled as he leaned down to kiss her lips for the first time since before Haley left for New York. They both just smiled.

TBC!

**A/N: I know these last two chapters were kind of boring but I have so much up my sleeve that I don't even know how I'm going to process it all. Hope you keep reading.**


	7. Planning

**Chapter 7**

Nathan pulled into the driveway of his new home. Haley was going to love it. Deb and Dan had helped him buy it as their present to the family. Nathan noticed his parents cars in the driveway. He got out of the car and went inside. Everything was coming along at a really fast pace. Deb was doing all the designing and she was buying tons of furniture. Almost the entire home was furnished now.

"Mom! Dad!" Nathan yelled as he carried the new t.v. he bought into the living room. Deb and Dan came running down the stairs. Dan helped Nathan put the t.v. down.

"What's that for?" Deb asked Nathan.

"Haley's new song is being played on TRL today and I don't wanna miss it..." Nathan spoke as he plugged in all the cords.

"But we already have t.v.'s," Dan argued.

"Yeah but not like this. Not flat screen and not this big either," Nathan smirked.

Dan helped Nathan finish setting up the satalite for the t.v.

"Okay, we still have two hours 'til TRL starts... What can I do to help out?" Nathan asked his parents.

"Well, we want you to see the nursery," Deb began, "We have a surprise for you."

Nathan followed his parents into the newly finished nursery. It had two cribs, two changing tables, two toy boxes, two separate closets. There was two of everything in there. Nathan smiled as he looked around. Dan handed Nathan two boxes. Nathan opened them. Inside the first one was a baby size Duke jersey with Scott printed on the back. Nathan smiled even more. In the other box was a baby size Duke cheerleading uniform.

"Thank you," Nathan smiled as he hugged his parents.

"We're not sure if you still plan on going to Duke in the fall, we completely understand if you dont think you can... but we just want you to know that whatever you decide we're going to be proud of you..." Nathan's mom almost became teary eyed.

"Yeah, for the first time I agree with your mom. I know it's really important for you to be a good father to Nate and Dakota... but, maybe things could work out where you could still go to Duke too... Just think about it okay," Dan pleaded. Nathan just nodded. He hadn't even thought about Duke until today. He had three months until he was supposed to leave.

"I really appreciate you guys doing this for me and Haley... Did you fix her separate room up?" Nathan asked.

Dan and Deb nodded.

"We still don't understand why you want her to have her own room..." Dan began.

"I told you, I don't want her to feel pressured into anything right away."

"Well what about the other surprise you have for her?" Deb asked.

"I still want you to keep working on it and plan for it to happen in about two weeks. That's when she and the babies are supposed to come home..."

"What if she doesn't want it Nathan?" Dan asked.

"She will. I know it." Nathan smiled.

Nathan, Deb, and Dan all watched Haley on TRL. They even showed pictures of the babies. Deb got weepy in the middle of it.

"She is so beautiful, son," Dan patted Nathan on the shoulder.

"I know it," Nathan smiled.

As soon as Haley was finished on TRL, Nathan dialed her cell phone.

"Hey honey!" She answered.

"Hey, you were beautiful on t.v., but mom and I think you still look better in person..."

"Nathan," Haley giggled.

"How are 'Daddy's Little Angels'?" Nathan asked.

"Well, I'm on my way to the hospital now. Dr. Forbes let Lucas stay with them while I was gone, but Luke left a message telling me that Dr. Forbes is releasing them tomorrow. Isn't that great?" Haley asked excitedly.

"That is awesome. I just thought I had about two more weeks before you guys came home. I don't know if everything will be ready by then. I won't even be able to make it up there in time to bring you all home." Nathan spoke sadly.

"It's okay," Haley smiled, "we'll just ride home with Lucas and we'll make do the best we can with the house until it's ready, okay?"

"Okay," Nathan agreed, "I love you and tell my babies I love them too."

"Alright, we love you too!"

They hung up. Deb and Dan noticed how tense Nathan had just become.

"What's wrong? Are the babies okay?" Deb asked concerned.

"Yeah, they're better than fine actually. They're being released tomorrow and Lucas is driving them all home. We have to push up the plans for her surprise," Nathan spoke with a rushed tone in his voice.

"Well, okay. We'll call Karen and Keith and Brooke and Peyton to help..."

"I don't think Brooke will help after the whole Ashley fiasco..." Nathan started.

"Won't hurt to ask," Dan said as he began dialing numbers in his phone.

Meanwhile, Lucas and Haley sat in th hospital lobby drinking coffee as they waited for the babies to finished being prepared to leave.

"I'm really glad everything is working out for you and Nathan again," Lucas spoke as he sipped his coffee.

"Me too. I have never stopped caring for him. Infact, I would do anything for him..." Haley smiled.

"Would you marry him again?" Lucas asked.

"Yeah, but we're still married. The divorce was never finalized."

"I know. I talked to Brooke today for the first time since before I left," Lucas began.

"Oh, really? What's going on with the two of you?"

"Well, we've been dating again but not exclusively... She's dating this other guy Felix too. I thought she was really going to hate me after Nathan dumped her cousin."

"Is she mad at me?" Haley asked.

"No, far from it, infact. She couldn't be more thrilled that you're coming home and getting back with Nathan. Seems she hated Ashley, especially while Ash was living with her. But, Brooke said that Ashley moved back home to California, so you won't have anything to worry about."

"Well that's nice to know. I can't wait to see Brooke and Peyton. I have missed them so much."

"Peyton hasn't really been around that much lately. She kinda got into the wrong crowd after you left... but maybe things will change when you're back home. Anyway, you should see the house Nathan bought for you..."

"You're going to live there too, right?" Haley asked.

"Yeah, I can't wait to be a live in nanny..." Lucas laughed.

"Hey, you won't be a nanny. The way I see it, Nathan and I will not want to let the babies out of our sight." Haley grinned.

Meanwhile, back in Tree Hill, Peyton, Brooke, Mouth, Deb, Dan, Karen, and Keith had all gotten together to finish Nathan's surprise for Haley.

"You're sure this is her size?" Deb asked Karen as they finished sewing up the dress they had gotten. Karen nodded.

"Nathan, do you like all the flowers? Are they in the right spots?" Brooke and Peyton asked. Nathan nodded, grinning.

"The music..." Mouth started.

"Everything is perfect, thank you!" Nathan smiled at everyone, "Now will you all please go home and get ready and come back in two hours. Lucas just called telling me that they'll be here in three hours."

Everyone began scattering for Nathan's surprise.

TBC!


	8. Preparations

Cardboard Castles

Chapter 8

Nathan took one final inspection of the entire backyard before smiling to himself and entering the house to get ready. Haley and their two beautiful children would be coming home very soon and they were all going to be a happy family. He was sure of it. His cell phone rang and he answered it.

"Hey Lucas, where are you guys?" Nathan asked as he buttoned his shirt.

"We're at that gas station about five minutes down the road. Haley needed to use the restroom and freshen up before seeing you," Lucas answered.

"Okay, well, you remember the plan, right? You're going to take her to see your mom and Keith first so you can get ready…"

"Nathan, don't worry. I know all the details. I won't mess this up for either…Haley, what's up…"

The phone went dead and Nathan knew Lucas had hung up on him to prevent Haley from becoming suspicious. Nathan smiled at his reflection in the mirror and headed out the door for Keith and Karen's home.

"Haley, you look so beautiful!" Karen exclaimed, hugging her and helping her with the babies.

"Thank you Karen…um, why are you and Keith so dressed up? Lucas and I didn't interrupt anything did we?" Haley asked.

"Oh no, we just like to dress up every once in awhile," Keith laughed.

"Hey Hales, can you do me a favor?" Lucas asked.

Haley nodded.

"Would you go into the kitchen and get me a soda? I'm dying of thirst!" Lucas smiled.

Haley wondered what Lucas was smiling at as she walked into the kitchen. Her mouth literally dropped when she saw Nathan down on one knee holding a ring in his hand.

"Nathan!" Haley exclaimed as her tears began running down her face.

"Haley, will you marry me, again?" Nathan asked smiling.

"Yes! Of course!"

Haley jumped into Nathan's arms and let him slip the ring on her finger after taking the old ring off.

"Why are you in a tux now, sweetie?" Haley asked.

"We're getting married tonight. I'm going to take the babies with me to our house and you're going to stay here with Karen. Everything you would need in order to get ready is here… The limo will bring you to our house in two hours… Is that okay?"

"Yeah, more than okay. I love you so much, Nathan… Everyday I love you more."

Haley leaned down and kissed him. They were still kissing when Keith cleared his throat. They looked up to see Lucas, Karen and Keith all standing there with the babies smiling.

"Let's get the show on the road!" Lucas smiled.

Nathan, Keith, Lucas and the babies headed for the house while Karen stayed back to help Haley. After an hour and a half, Haley looked beautiful. Her dress was strapless and fluffy at the bottom. She looked like Cinderella. Her hair was curled in ringlets down her back. She was gorgeous. Karen couldn't help but cry at the sight of her.

"You look wonderful, Haley. Nathan is a very lucky man…" Karen cried.

"Why are you crying?" Haley asked, about to burst into tears as well.

"Oh, they're just happy tears," Karen began, "I just kind of always thought you would end up with Lucas…"

"Lucas!" Haley laughed, "He is too much like a brother to me. You know that Karen."

"I know. And I know how much you and Nathan love each other. Just be careful, and never underestimate what the two of you have. You were lucky, Hales, you got a second chance. Most people don't."

Haley nodded as they left the house for her new home.

TBC!

A/N: Sorry I haven't updated a whole lot lately. I've been busy. Hopefully either tonight or tomorrow I will post again. Thank you all for the kind reviews. Keep them coming!


	9. A Wedding and a Revelation

Chapter 9

"She's here," Lucas spoke to Nathan as they finished changing the babies into their new outfits Brooke had picked out for them. Nathan smiled and he and Lucas took the babies to where they would be waiting. Everyone took their places. Peyton, Brooke, Jake, Tim, Mouth, Deb, Dan, Keith, Haley's parents, Chris and the rest of the Ravens basketball team were seated to the side of the sidewalk Haley would be walking from at any time. Lucas was standing next to Nathan who was standing next to the minister. Both babies were in a bassinet next to Lucas. Right on cue, music began to play and Karen walked down the aisle. She took her place on the brides side. Haley squeezed her dad's hand as he escorted her down the aisle towards Nathan. Nathan was taken away by how beautiful she looked. He began grinning like an idiot and everyone noticed. Haley winked at him and they both started laughing. Lucas elbowed Nathan.

"You got it bad," Lucas whispered to Nathan but loud enough so everyone could hear him. Everyone started laughing. Haley finally reached the front with Nathan and took her place beside him.

"Today we are here to bring together Nathan Scott and Haley James Scott… for the second and hopefully last time…" the minister began as everyone chuckled, "this is not a normal ceremony by any means. Mr. Scott has stated several times to me that he and his wife are very much in love and also very much married so traditional vows will be skipped. Tonight, you all were invited here to witness the love that both Nathan and Haley share, a love that they now also share with Nate and Dakota. The words you are about to hear, come straight from the heart… Nathan?"

"Haley… I love you so much. I think deep down I have loved you since the first time I actually saw you at school. We've been through a whole lot together. A lot of bad times, but also good times as well. I want you to know that I will never ever give up on us ever again. We have a family now, and like I promised God while the three of you were fighting to survive in the hospital, I will never let any of you down again. This is my promise to you, Haley. From this day forward," Nathan spoke as a tear trickled down Haley's face. Nathan took Haley's face in his hand and wiped the tear away with his thumb. She smiled at him.

"Nathan, I want to start off by apologizing for all the pain I have put you through. I love you with everything I am and I have never meant to hurt you as much as I have. You have brought so much joy into my life. Without you I am nothing. I am certain that the rest of our lives will only be filled with happiness and laughter. You bring out the best in me, sweetie. Ever since the first time you and I spoke, you had my heart. A heart that will belong to no one other than you for eternity, I love you Nathan and I can't wait to spend the rest of our lives together," Haley spoke as Nathan leaned down and kissed her lips.

"I now pronounce them husband and wife, again. Nathan, Haley, Dakota, and Nathan Scott, everyone!" the minister pronounced. Everyone was on their feet clapping and cheering. A formal dinner was brought in for everyone to stay and celebrate. Peyton and Brooke made their way towards Haley who was changing Nate's diaper.

"Well, well, Mrs. Scott, again!" Brooke exclaimed smiling.

"Brooke! Peyton!" Haley squealed as she ran over to hug her friends. "I have missed you guys so much."

"We just wanted to tell you that we're so sorry we never tried to call or anything. I mean can you blame us for being a little pissed off at you?" Peyton asked.

"No, it's okay. I'm the one who should be apologizing for leaving to begin with. I was so stupid!" Haley frowned.

"Well, hey, at least everything worked out for the best anyway, right? You and Nathan are together again and Lucas and I are together again and even Pey is talking to Jake again. Everything is how its supposed to be… Well, except for you and Nathan being parents already. We're not even 20 years old," Brooke started.

"How does it feel to be a mom?" Peyton asked as she looked over Haley's shoulder at the two beautiful babies.

"It feels great. I'm just glad that it was me that gave this incredible gift to Nathan…" Haley smiled.

"Yeah, what about Nathan though? He signed that contract to play at Duke…" Brooke stated as she let one of the babies squeeze her finger.

"Um, I don't really know right now. I know that playing ball is what keeps Nathan happy and I would love for him to stay in school… It's really up to him. Anything he wants to do I will gladly go along with. He's my husband, for better or worse and I have to trust that he will make the best decisions for our family," Haley sighed as she sat down in a chair next to the babies.

"Wow, that was really deep, tutor girl," Brooke looked confused.

"So, what are the big honeymoon plans?" Peyton asked changing the subject.

"I have no idea," Haley started, "you'll have to ask Nathan on that one. He's planned everything out…"

"Speaking of Nathan, who is he talking to?" Peyton asked, pointing towards where Nathan was standing. Haley's mouth dropped.

"Ashley!" Both Brooke and Haley exclaimed.

"Watch Nate and Dakota. I will be right back," Haley grabbed her dress and headed towards Nathan and Ashley.

"What are you doing here?!" Haley spat as she stood next to Nathan.

"I was just coming by to say congratulations. Tim had called me and told me about the rush wedding," Ashley stated, feeling uncomfortable now.

"No offense, or anything, Ashley. You seem like a real nice girl but Nathan is my husband. He's the father of my babies, and this is now my home. I would really appreciate it if you would leave!" Haley stated angrily as she began inching closer to Ashley.

"Hales, back off her. It's okay. She didn't come here to try to ruin my surprise for you. She came by to bring my things that she still had. It's cool. You're the one making a scene," Nathan spoke to his wife in a hushed tone so that all the other watching eyes wouldn't hear him.

"Fine! You want to talk to her, go ahead. Be my guest," Haley spat before turning around and marching inside. She found herself in her and Nathan's new room. She locked herself in. She heard a knock.

"Go away!" She cried as she took off the dress.

"Haley, open up, it's me, Luke."

Haley opened the door to her friend, letting him enter before she locked the door again. He sat on the bed and saw her slide down against the door til she hit the floor. She buried her head in her knees. Lucas made his way over to her and put his arm around her.

"Haley, you have to trust Nathan." Lucas sighed.

"I do trust him. I do not trust her. Why did she have to come back today of all days? Couldn't she have mailed him his belongings, or better yet kept them? Why wasn't it him that came after me, Luke… It's like when she's around I'm no longer good enough," Haley cried into Lucas's shoulder.

"I don't know the answers to any of your questions, Haley. But I do know that Nathan loves you. Not her. He chose to have this ceremony today in front of your friends and family with you. Don't give up on it so easily," he kissed the top of her head as he spoke. He sat with her until she finally fell asleep than he picked her up and put her in the bed, tucked in. Lucas let himself out of the room and went back downstairs. Many of the guests had already left. It was just Peyton, Brooke, Jake and Nathan in the living room with Nate and Dakota.

"How is she?" Nathan asked concerned.

"She'll be okay. She's asleep," Lucas said as he sat down next to Brooke.

"Here's the popcorn," a female voice spoke as she entered the room. Lucas looked up and saw Ashley standing there with popcorn.

"What is she still doing here?" Lucas asked his brother.

"She wanted to stay and apologize to Haley…" Nathan answered as he scooted over for her to sit down.

"Yeah, well, Haley is asleep. Why don't you write a note or something and get the hell out of here…" Brooke spat angrily at her cousin.

"I'll…uh…I'll walk you out Ashley," Nathan spoke up.

Ashley grabbed her purse and Nathan walked behind her towards her car.

"You know, it would probably be best if you didn't come around anymore, Ash. I love Haley. I always have and I can't risk losing that by trying to stay friends with you," Nathan spoke bluntly as he opened her door for her.

"I understand, Nathan. Maybe one day she'll come around and we can become friends. After all, you did say she and I were a lot alike…" She smiled.

"I did say that. Who knows… Maybe one day." Nathan kissed her on the cheek and watched as she sped off. He went inside and immediately could tell they had all been watching from the window.

"You kissed her! Why in the hell did you kiss her, Nate?" Brooke demanded.

"Why in the hell were you all spying?" Nathan demanded back.

"Because unlike you, we all care about Haley," Peyton spoke up.

"Don't even start. You all know I care about Haley more than the rest of you. That was a goodbye kiss and it was on the cheek… I don't have feelings for Ashley. How many times do I have to tell you all this?" Nathan asked.

"Nathan, don't get mad at us… We just worry about you. I told you before why we can't trust Ashley. She's a bitch deep down and the whole goody good image is fake." Brooke stated.

"No, actually, Brooke. You never did get around to telling me or any of us this story. One minute Ashley is your best friend. The next, she's your worst enemy… I don't get it!" Nathan yelled.

"Yeah, well, Ashley is the reason my other cousin and my aunt are dead," Brooke declared.

TBC!

Hope you all have enjoyed my story so far. There are many twists and turns coming up and I promise a whole lot more Nathan and Haley happiness. Keep the reviews coming. I appreciate them all!


	10. Life

Chapter 10

"You mean Ashley murdered your aunt and cousin?" Peyton asked in shock.

"Not directly but it was her fault they both died," Brooke started, "my cousin Andrea, Ashley's older sister, was the best at everything. She was so pretty too. Anyway, she dated this guy named Brock. He was gorgeous. Anyway, Ashley drugged him one night to sleep with her and Andrea walked in on it. Andrea fled from the house as fast as she could. The weather was really bad that night and her car skidded off the road and into a tree. The impact killed her immediately. My Aunt Julie couldn't bear not having perfect Andrea around anymore and committed suicide…"

"Whoa, are you sure about all this?" Lucas asked his girlfriend. Brooke nodded.

"Ashley told me everything when she thought we were really good friends. She thought that I wouldn't be mad at her… Boy, was she wrong…" Brooke spoke as she shook her head.

"Haley and the babies aren't safe then. Obviously she is psychotic," Nathan spoke up, " I'm going to go check on Haley…"

Nathan stood up and went upstairs to his and Haley's room. He saw that she was still sound asleep and then went back downstairs.

"She's still sleeping," Nathan announced.

"Um, it's getting kind of late," Peyton spoke up.

"Yeah," Jake agreed, "Tomorrow is Jenny's first day of pre-school. We should get going."

"Luke and I will be in his room if you want us to watch the babies while you stay with Haley…" Brooke announced. Nathan nodded.

"Thank you," Nathan smiled.

Peyton and Jake left as Brooke, Lucas, and Nathan carried the babies upstairs into the nursery. Nathan kissed them both on the top of their heads and headed for his room. He undressed and climbed into bed with Haley. He wrapped his arms around her.

"Oh, Nathan," She whispered, still half asleep.

"I'm here, Haley. I promise," he replied. She turned around to face him and they celebrated their feelings for one another all night. The next morning, Nathan awoke to find Haley gone.

"Hales?" Nathan yelled with a bit of worry in his voice.

"Hey, honey. I'm right here," she smiled as she entered the room with both babies, only wearing her bathrobe. She climbed back into bed with Nathan and handed him Dakota.

"Here, you feed Dakota her bottle, while I feed Nate," Haley smiled at Nathan as she handed him the bottle. Nathan smiled back. This was exactly how their life should be. They were a family now. After a few minutes, Dakota began crying.

"Oh, shit… Haley, what do I do now?" Nathan asked panicking. Haley took Dakota from Nathan's arms and gave him Nate to hold. She put Dakota over her shoulder and begin burping the baby. Dakota let out a loud belch and began cooing.

"You must get that from your daddy… yes you do," Haley laughed as she smiled at the baby. Nathan laughed too.

"That was all. That's why she was crying?" Nathan asked.

"Yeah, that was all. It's really important for them to burp right after they eat, otherwise their stomachs will hurt."

"Oh," Nathan replied.

"Don't worry, sweetie. You'll get the hang of it soon. You're going to be an amazing father."

Nathan sat back just taking in the image of his wife with the babies. It was the most beautiful thing in the world to him. When both babies were finally back to sleep, Nathan followed Haley as she carried them to their room. He helped her gently put both babies down in their cribs. Haley sat down on the floor, patting a spot of Nathan to join her.

"You're so beautiful," Nathan spoke, "the way you are with Nate and Dakota… I don't think I've ever loved you more than I do right now…"

"You always say that," Haley smiled.

"Well, it's true. Each day I'm with you, I love you more and more," Nathan spoke as he began kissing his wife. She pulled back and started giggling.

"What?" Nathan asked.

"Your breath…" Haley laughed as she ran out of the room. Nathan smiled and followed her down the hall and into the kitchen. He turned her around and began kissing her harder. She just kept laughing. They heard someone clear their throat and turned around. Brooke and Lucas were standing there with the babies…

"We just put them down…" Nathan said with a bit of confusion.

"Yeah, well, they just woke us up by screaming…" Brooke announced with a bit of frustration.

"Well, it is 2 in the afternoon… I mean, what time did you guys go to bed?" Haley asked with a hint of laughter. Lucas just smiled and Brooke nudged him in the arm. Haley and Nathan took the babies from Brooke and Lucas and headed back upstairs.

"This is how life is going to be from now on, isn't it?" Nathan asked.

"Why? Are you disappointed?" Haley asked.

**TBC!!! More later tonight, hopefully.**


	11. Silence

Chapter 11

"I could never be disappointed in anything that I share with you," Nathan smiled as he kissed his wife.

"You know, Nathan," Haley started as she changed Nate's diaper, "We haven't had the chance to talk about our plans for school. I mean, I already got my diploma from taking those online courses while I was in New York but you signed with Duke…"

"Haley," Nathan interrupted, "we'll talk about all that later. Tonight, Lucas and Brooke are going to baby sit so we can go out. Is that okay?"

Haley nodded.

"Okay, so we will talk about college later tonight… Let's not ruin this moment right now," Nathan smiled.

"What moment?" Haley jokingly asked as she held lil Nate's dirty diaper in front on Nathan's nose.

"That is foul!" Nathan laughed.

"Yeah, well he gets it from you," Haley laughed.

"I'm gonna go get a shower. Do you need anything?" Nathan asked taking the diaper from Haley to throw away.

"Nope, Dakota, Nate and I will just watch some television or something until you get back," Haley smiled.

Nathan smiled back. He had no idea a few months ago that his life would be looking so great right now. He jumped in the shower and when he was finished he put on a pair of gym shorts and walked out of the bathroom drying his hair with the towel. He smiled when he saw Haley snuggled up with both babies asleep watching college basketball. He threw the towel in the laundry basket and climbed into bed with them. Haley opened her eyes for a second and saw Nathan smiling at her. She smiled back and fell back asleep. Nathan took the babies downstairs with him. He found Lucas on the floor doing crunches.

"Where's Brooke?" Nathan asked.

"Shopping, what else does she spend her entire Saturday doing?" Lucas laughed.

"Well, Hales passed out upstairs. I figured I would let her sleep some more before our date tonight…" Nathan smiled as he put the babies in their bassinet.

"No offense, man… but what is that smell. It's awful…" Lucas scrunched his nose.

Nathan held each babies butt in front of his face and scrunched his nose when he found the source of the problem.

"Dakota!" Nathan laughed. Lucas joined in laughing a few seconds later.

"Um, so do you know how to change those things?" Lucas asked.

"Yeah, of course. No problem, right? Surely there are directions somewhere…"

Both boys tried to help eachother change the diaper.

"Oh, baby girl, this is awful… Why do you do this to your dad?" Nathan asked Dakota, who's new diaper was hanging off her butt. Haley walked in and burst out laughing.

"Come here, baby. Mamas here now. Nathan, Lucas… It's time you learned how to change diapers." Haley exclaimed still laughing. Neither boy was laughing. After about twenty minutes of Haley teaching them on babies dolls, they were able to correctly put on a diaper.

"I always knew you were the best tutor," Nathan smiled as he kissed his wife on the forehead. Haley smiled and gave Dakota back to Nathan.

"Now, if you don't mind, I'm gonna go get ready for our date tonight," Haley spoke as she ran back up the stairs.

One hour and twenty outfits later, Brooke finally smiled at the finished product of Haley.

"Not bad, tutor girl." Brooke smiled.

Haley looked in the mirror. Her hair was down with a few curls at the end and she was wearing a pink sleeveless dress. Brooke ran downstairs with her camera to wait for Haley to come down. Nathan was waiting in really nice khakis and a blue button down. Haley finally made her way down the stairs. Nathan's mouth dropped.

"You look amazing, Mrs. Scott," Nathan whispered as he hugged Haley.

"Come on! Move Nathan. I want pictures of Haley… not you," Brooke complained as she nudged Nathan out of the way.

"You're not starting that lust factor thing again, are you?" Haley asked Brooke laughing.

"I'll have you know that when I did that for Peyton, out of the goodness of my heart, she had over fifty guys interested in her…" Brooke defended herself.

"Yeah, well. Hales is married now. She has one man for the rest of her life and that is me," Nathan spoke defensively.

"Bummer," Haley smiled as she nudged Nathan in the arm. Everyone started laughing. Nathan and Haley finally left after an hour of making sure the babies were okay and Brooke and Luke were capable of watching them. Nathan and Haley sat down at their table and after they had ordered Haley brought it up again.

"So, I decided… I want you to go to Duke, Nathan." Haley spoke out of the middle of nowhere.

"I'm going to go," Nathan smiled.

"Oh," Haley said a little disappointed. She hadn't thought it would be that easy.

"Hales, don't get upset. We can get one of those off campus apartments during the semester and on breaks come back to our home… I need you and Dakota and Nate to be with me. It's important to me…"

"What about my schooling, Nathan. What am I supposed to do while your far away at games in places I've never even heard of?"

"You'll come too. I already asked coach. He said its fine given our situation… And if you want to take a class or two, I'll understand. We'll make it work, Hales. I've been thinking about everything for awhile now."

"Okay, Nathan." Haley agreed.

Nathan was taken aback. He didn't think it would be that easy.

"We leave in three weeks, Hales."

Haley nodded as took a sip of her water.

"Um, Nathan… there's something I have to tell you to."

"What is it?"

"I have to go back to New York for a few days… They want me to make a few appearances and renegotiate my contract…"

"Renegotiate?" Nathan asked concerned.

"Yeah, there's something I want to do, Nate. And they didn't expect my song to be as big as it is right now, so we had never even discussed it before…"

"What is it, Hales?" Nathan asked.

"I want to go on tour Nathan. It'll bring in a lot of money so you won't have to work while you're playing… and it would only be from March til June, every year…"

"We'll work it out, Hales. Okay? Um when do you need to leave for New York?"

"Tomorrow." Haley spoke as she looked down into her napkin. Nathan just nodded his head and the rest of the night they were both silent.

TBC!! Hope you like it. Please review.


	12. The Accident

Chapter 12 

"Bye sweetie. Be careful and call me as soon as you get there," Nathan spoke as he hugged his wife.

"Are you sure you can handle Nate and Dakota without Lucas and Brooke being here too?" Haley asked Nathan as she loaded her suitcases into her suburban.

"I'll be fine. The babies will be fine. Don't worry so much," Nathan pleaded as he cradled both babies in his arms.

"Okay, okay…" Haley spoke as she leaned down to kiss both of her babies and then finally kissing her husband.

"Your mom is on call if you need anything and if for some reason you can't get her, call Karen."

"Would you please just go. The sooner you leave, the sooner you'll come home," Nathan smiled.

"It'll only be a week," Haley promised.

"Yeah, the longest week of our lives. Now go, already."

"Okay. Bye. I love you guys," Haley smiled as she got behind the wheel and slowly drove off.

"Oh boy!" Nathan spoke as he headed back into the house. The house would be all his this week seeing as how Lucas and Brooke went on some last minute vacation to Destin, Florida. He wasn't quite sure if he could handle it. The first three days flew by. Every night Haley and Nathan would talk for a couple hours and then she would attempt to talk to the babies. It was adorable. Every thing seemed to be going fine.

"Mom," Nathan begged into the phone, "I need you to come over as soon as you can. I don't know what's wrong. Nate and Dakota won't stop crying…"

"I'm on my way," Deb smiled. She loved the fact that her son still needed her, even after he was married and had children of his own. Within a few minutes, Deb arrived at the house and immediately hushed the babies.

"What was wrong with them?" Nathan asked in a whisper as Deb rocked them to sleep.

"They were just tired."

"Me too… You don't mind if I take a nap, do you?" Nathan asked.

"Not at all. Go ahead. Today is the day Haley is on MTV, right?" Deb asked.

"Yeah, thanks for reminding me. It should be on any minute."

Nathan headed for his bedroom and turned on the t.v. He smiled when he saw how beautiful Haley looked. Apparently the MTV VJ was interviewing her.

"Yea, I just got married to my high school sweetheart a few days ago. He's incredible," Haley spoke from the television.

"Any plans for children in the future?" The VJ asked Haley. Haley smiled.

"Actually, we already have two beautiful babies. Nate and Dakota were born a few days before my CD dropped."

"Twins!" the VJ squealed, "how tiring!"

"Yeah, tell me about it," Haley smiled, "my husband is at home with them right now. He is an incredible father and I can't wait for our future together."

Nathan smiled as he watched his wife on TV. When her song was over, he drifted off to sleep. He finally woke up a few hours later to find his mom and the babies gone. He found a note in the kitchen on the counter.

_Nathan, _

_Karen had some emergency at work and I was called in. I took the babies to Ashley's. Hope you don't mind. You just needed the sleep. I'll call you later._

_Love you,_

Mom 

"Shit," Nathan muttered under his breath. He picked up his cell phone and dialed Ashley.

"Well, hello, sleepy head!" Ashley squealed into the phone.

"Hey, I need you to bring my babies back home, right now!" Nathan demanded.

"Don't be mad, Nathan. Your mom just wanted you to get some shut eye for a few hours."

"Just bring them home, right now!" Nathan yelled before hanging up and dialing his mother.

"What in the hell were you thinking letting Ashley watch Nate and Dakota. If Haley finds out she'll freak out," Nathan spoke to his mom.

"Well don't tell her and she wont find out," Deb assured her son.

"You should have just woken me up," Nathan sighed.

"I'm sorry, Nathan, but look, I gotta run. I'll call you later," Deb said before hanging up the phone.

A few moments later, Haley dialed Nathan.

"Hey baby. How is my family?" Haley asked smiling.

"Oh, we're good," Nathan lied.

"Can I talk to our babies?" Haley asked.

"Um, I just got them to sleep, Hales…"

"Oh, okay. Well, I have to run anyway. Chris needs me to help him with some charity event. I love you, Nathan."

"I love you too, Haley."

They hung up and Nathan looked down at his watch. Ashley should have been there by now. He paced around his house for a few minutes before getting a phone call.

"Nathan, listen, you need to get to the hospital as soon as possible. There was an accident. Just please hurry," Dan urged his son.

"Dad, is it you or mom?" Nathan asked.

"No, it was Ashley and the babies. Hurry Nathan. I mean it."

With that, Nathan was out the door and pulling out of the driveway in a flash.

TBC!!! Please, please Review!!!!!


	13. A Death

A/N: Sorry it's been so long since an update… I have been swamped with so much stuff in my life but I'm ready to continue with the story. I hope you enjoy it. Please review.

Chapter 13 Telling Haley

"Dad!" Nathan called out as he ran to where his father was sitting filling out insurance forms.   
"Nathan… I don't know any news. All three of them are in the emergency room. They haven't told me anything yet."  
"How could I let this happen? Haley is going to kill me…" Nathan sobbed as he fell back into a chair next to his father, "what happened? How did you find out about the accident?"  
"It was in front of the dealership. I recognized Ashley's car so I ran out to help… then I saw Nate and Dakota. I got them here as soon as I could."

A doctor walks over to Nathan and Dan.

"Excuse me, Mr. Scott?" Dr. Richmond asked.

"Yes, how are my babies?" Nathan asked eagerly.  
"You might want to sit down…"  
"Please, just tell me…" Nathan pleaded.  
"Your little girl, Dakota is just fine. She has a few cuts and bruises but other than that you can take her home tonight…"  
"And Nate?" Nathan interrupted.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Scott. We did all we could. It seems that he had been having an asthma attack even before the car accident. We just didn't have enough time to save him. I'm sorry."

Nathan cried out as he fell into the arms of his dad. Dan, who also was crying, held his son tightly.

"Haley… how am I gonna tell Haley, dad?" Nathan cried. "Our precious little boy is dead…"

Peyton, Jake, Karen, Keith, and Deb walked up.

"Oh no, Nathan…" Deb shook her head as she started to cry.  
"YOU!" Nathan pointed at her, "this is your fault. You let Ashley watch them. If you had just woken me up, this never would have happened."  
"You can't blame your mother," Keith tried to reason with Nathan, "no one knew this would happen."  
"I'm with Nathan on this one. Baby Nate's blood is on your hands Deb. Good going."  
"I have to call Haley…" Nathan whispered as he walked away. Peyton and Jake followed him outside.

"Nathan, what are you gonna tell her?" Peyton asked.  
"You mean other than the fact that our baby boy is dead… you tell me."  
"I already called her and told her there was an accident, she's on her way home now. You need to tell her in person. Not over the phone," Peyton spoke as Jake stood next to her nodding.  
"Thanks you guys. I really appreciate it. I'm… gonna be in the nursery with Dakota."  
"If you need anything, Nathan," Jake started, "we're here for you. Just name it."  
Nathan shook Jakes hand and hugged Peyton before walking back into the hospital. His dad was with Dakota when he got inside.

"Dad, do you mind if I have some alone time with my daughter?" Nathan asked.  
"Sure go ahead, son. I'll be in the chapel praying for your family." Dan said as he left.

"Hey baby girl. I love you," Nathan smiled as he picked up his little girl to hold her. He rocked her in his arms as she cooed back at him. "What am I going to do? Your mommy is going to be so angry. Your little brother is gone… We're never going to know him or how great of a basketball player he would be. Who is gonna protect you in school and give me the 411 on all the guys that are trying to date you? What if your mommy never forgives me? I should have never taken a nap… I really blew it as a daddy, huh?"

Nathan sat down in a rocking chair with Dakota in his arms and just cried. Brooke and Lucas, who had just arrived back in town were watching the scene from the window.

"This is heartbreaking," Brooke cried.  
"I just don't know what to say or do," Lucas spoke softly.  
"If this accident didn't kill my cousin, I'm going to do it with my own two hands…" Brooke stormed off.

"Luke!" Haley yelled as she ran down the hallway.  
"Hales," Lucas hugged her.  
"Where are my kids?" Haley asked.

Luke just pointed at the door. Haley walked in out of breath from running. Nathan looked up, his cheeks tear stained. Haley looked around the room. She only saw Dakota. Reality started to set in. She shook her head.

"Noo… Where is Nate? Where is our little boy? He's so fragile, you know? He needs his mom, right now." Haley cried.

Nathan just shook his head as he started to cry harder. He stood up and put Dakota back in her crib and took his wife in his arms.

"They did all they could, Haley. It was too late."  
"No, Nathan, this is a joke, right. I've been punk'd, I get it. Haha. Give me back my son."  
"He's gone, Hales. He had an asthma attack before the accident."

They both stood there sobbing uncontrollably. An hour later, Lucas and Brooke walked into Dakota's hospital room. Nathan was sitting on the floor with his back leaning on a wall, running his fingers through Haley's hair as she lay in his lap still crying. Dan was sitting in a chair holding a sleeping Dakota.

"How are you guys holding up?" Lucas asked.  
"Well, our son just died and there was nothing we could do about it… how do you think we're doing?" Nathan spoke without any emotion what so ever. Haley started to cry a little harder.  
"Lucas and I will make all the arrangements for you guys. No need to make this any harder than it already is," Brooke said as she walked back out of the room.  
"Come on you guys, I'll drive you all home," Dan spoke up as he stood up with Dakota in his arms. Nathan helped Haley up and they all headed for the door.  
"Um, Luke, can you make sure Haley and Dakota get in alright, I've just gotta make sure everything here gets handled and I'll be home as soon as I can," Nathan asked. Haley looked at him pleadingly then hugged him and walked with Lucas and Dan.

Nathan found Brooke talking to a doctor.

"How is Ashley?" Nathan asked.  
"She lived, unfortunately." Brooke sighed.  
"Ashley is your wife, correct?" the doctor asked.  
"No way. I'm married to the mother of my children. Haley. You just met her a little while ago. Ashley is just an ex girl friend who was baby-sitting my kids."  
"She told us she is your wife and you have a little boy together named Miles," Dr. Richmond spoke confused at what she was hearing.  
"She wishes," Brooke rolled her eyes.  
"You know, this is common in some cases where there is severe head trauma…"  
"You mean, she's completely dilusional now?" Nathan asked.  
"Yes, and if you want your friend to recover, you're going to have to play along," Dr. Richmond continued as she took notes.  
"What if I don't want to?" Nathan asked.  
"Yeah, its her fault his baby boy died…" Brooked added.  
"The only way for her to recover is for Nathan to play along. Once, she recovers to her normal mental state… Then she can be prosecuted for driving under the influence and for the death of your son," Dr. Richmond stated before walking away.

Brooke and Nathan just looked at eachother in shock.

"You've got to do it, Nate."  
"Don't call me that anymore, Brooke…"  
"I'm sorry. But this is what she gets. She killed an innocent little boy. Don't allow her to hurt anyone else."  
"What about Haley? I just got her back, Brooke. This is going to kill her."  
"She'll forgive you when justice is served. Think about it Nathan!"

Nathan and Brooke left the hospital to go back home. Nathan saw Karen cooking in the kitchen. Lucas, Peyton, Jake, Mouth and Dan were sitting quietly on the couch. Dakota was screaming non-stop from Haley and Nathan's room. Keith walked into the living room.

"I can't get to Dakota. Haley has locked the door," Keith shook his head as he sat down.  
"Let me try," Nathan spoke as he walked to his room. He knocked on the door in a pattern so Haley would know it was him. She unlocked the door, and grabbed his arm and pulled him in and quickly locked the door behind them. Her eyes were blood shot and swollen. Her face was wet from all the tears. Dakota was lying on the bed, still screaming. From the smell in the room she clearly needed a new diaper. Nathan kissed Haley on the forehead and made his way to the bed. He quickly changed Dakota's diaper. Her butt was red, and had broken into a huge rash.

"Damn it, Haley. Look at her ass! What am I supposed to put on it? It's obviously painful."

Haley shrugged and turned over in the bed. He picked Dakota up gently and took her into the kitchen where Karen and Jake were talking.

"I don't mean to interrupt or anything, but look at my babies butt! What am I supposed to do?" Nathan asked worried.

"It's okay," Jake smiled, "I think I have some rash cream in my car for Jenny. I'll be right back."  
Karen took the baby from Nathan.

"How is she?" Karen asked.  
"Well her butt is all red, how would you be?" Nathan asked sarcastically.  
"No, I mean, Haley."  
"Well, besides the fact that she has no interest in taking care of her daughter who is still very much alive…"  
"Give her some time. It's awfully hard to lose a child," Karen said as she patted Nathan on the back.  
"Damn it! I lost my boy too. But I'm still taking care of my little girl at the same time."  
"I know Nathan… Just be there for her. She needs you."

Jake walks back in and takes Dakota. He puts the cream on her rash and she starts cooing again. Nathan smiles.

"Thanks man," Nathan hugs him. Jake hands him the cream.

"Keep it." Jake laughs.

Nathan picks up Dakota and walks back into his and Haley's bedroom. Shes still whimpering. He places Dakota in the bassinet at the end of the bed. He climbs into their bed and begins rubbing Haley's back. She turns toward him.

"Your mom called me, Nathan."  
"Oh?"  
"Why didn't you tell me about Ashley and how your mom took them to her?"  
"Because I was angry with myself. I never should have asked my mom to watch them so I could sleep. That was selfish of me."  
"Don't be angry with yourself or your mom. Neither of you knew what was going to happen," Haley took Nathan's hand in her own, "how is she anyway?"  
"The doctor said she's disillusioned right now. She told the doctor that she and I are married and have a son named Miles…"  
"Well, maybe they'll lock her up in the looney bin where she belongs…"  
"Well, the doctor seems to think that theres a way to get her locked up in prison…"  
"How's that?" Haley asked.  
"If I go a long with her dilusions until she snaps out of it… but if you don't want me to, I won't."  
"Do you really think she'll snap out of it?"  
"That's what the doctor said…"  
"Well, okay. I guess. If she'll end up in prison. Do you mind asking everyone to leave now. I'm really not in the mood for company tonight."  
"Sure thing, sweetie."

To Be Continued. 

Hope you all like it. I promise there are lots of twists and turns coming up so keep reading.


	14. Bad Boy Ways

Chapter 14

After baby Nate's funeral, everyone had gathered at the café for dinner. Haley just sat in silence rocking Dakota in her arms. Nathan, Lucas, Jake, Tim, Mouth and Keith all stood in a corner talking quietly amongst themselves. Peyton, Brooke, and Jenny were helping with the food. Chris walked into the café. 

"Haley, I'm sorry. My plane was delayed. I got here as soon as I could," Chris walked over to where Haley was sitting and placed his hand on her shoulder. She looked up, smiled, and then went back to looking after Dakota. Nathan walked over.

"Thanks for coming, man," Nathan spoke as he shook Chris' hand.  
"Not a problem. I wish I could have gotten here sooner… So, how are you doing?"  
"I'm alright… Haley on the other hand… Shes been really out of it. I'm actually starting to get a little worried."  
"She'll be okay. Haley is strong… Maybe she just needs something to get her mind off of it for awhile."  
"Like what?" Nathan asked curiously.  
"Her music… She's a song writer. When stuff like this happens, we write… surely, shes written something lately about all of this. Find it for me. I'll take it from there."  
"I'll see what I can do… Listen, I know we've never gotten along… but if you can help her, I'll be forever grateful to you."  
"Yeah." Chris nodded as he walked out of the café.

Nathan walked back over to his wife. Lucas and Brooke were now sitting with her.

"Hey honey. I think we should be getting Dakota home," Nathan whispered to his wife. She just nodded.  
"Want us to drive you guys?" Lucas asked.  
"Um, actually… do you guys mind crashing at Karen's tonight? I'd like for us to be alone tonight," Haley spoke up surprising everyone.  
"Sure… yeah… not a problem… you guys have fun." Lucas spoke up surprised.

Nathan helped Haley up. They said their good-byes and were on their way. When they got home Haley went to lay Dakota down while Nathan climbed in the shower. He was rinsing his hair when Haley pulled the shower curtain back. Nathan looked up, caught off guard. Haley smiled and dropped her bath robe, climbing in with him. She started running her hands up and down his body, kissing him hard on the lips.

"Hales, what are you doing?" Nathan asked trying to catch his breath.  
"I want another baby, Nathan… now."  
"Don't you think we should think about this a little? We just lost Nate… We need time to grieve for him. We can't just replace him."  
"I'm not trying to replace him, Nathan. I will never forget him… I just feel so empty inside right now. There were always two… now theres just one… its different. I need two!" Haley cried as she slid down into the bottom of the shower.  
"Honey, we will have more babies. Lots of them. As many as you want really. Right now we just need to focus on Dakota…"  
"Dakota needs her brother, Nathan…"  
"Well, hes not coming back, HALES! Damn! I'm doing the best I can, can't you see that?" Nathan screamed as Haley just cried harder.  
"I'm sorry, Nathan. I'm so, so, so sorry…" Haley took Nathan's tear stained face in her hands and kissed him passionately. He scooped her up out of the bottom of the shower and the two were making love in their bed before either could really realize what had just happened. Dakota started screaming. Haley looked over at Nathan who was now sound asleep and kissed his forehead before putting on her bath robe and going into the nursery. Haley fell asleep in the rocking chair. When she woke up later, she was in her own bed. She saw that the clock read 9 am. She climber groggily out of bed and found Nathan and Dakota playing in the living room. Dakota was smiling and cooing and Nathan was enjoying it. Haley smiled and walked in and kissed her husband on the lips.

"What was that for?" Nathan asked smiling.

"You're amazing…" Haley smiled as she took Dakota in her arms.  
"Honey, I've been thinking… if you want another baby… we'll have another baby. Okay?"  
"Are you sure?" Haley asked surprised.  
"Yeah. We can handle it. We can handle anything…including the trip I'm gonna have to make to see Ashley today…" Nathan trailed off almost afraid to look at his wife.  
"Well, I was wanting to go to the park with Dakota today to work on my music… just be careful, okay?"  
"Yeah," Nathan smiled at his wife, " I love you, ya know?"  
"Yeah, I've heard it a few times," Haley laughed, "call me when you're done with her…"

Nathan kissed his wife and daughter and ran out the door. 15 minutes later, Nathan arrived at the hospital. He found Ashley's room and walked in. She grinned when she saw him.

"Nathan, I didn't expect to see you," Ashley looked down into her hands avoiding eye contact.  
"You mean, you remember what happened?" Nathan asked.

Ashley just nodded and started crying.

"I'm really sorry Nate.. Er, Nathan. I was just trying to help out. I meant it when I told you that I wanted all of us to be friends…"  
"Then why would you drive drunk with my children in your car?"  
"I didn't think I was as bad off as I was. I didn't mean any harm. I swear. I only ever wanted you to be happy Nathan…"  
"I was happy with you, Ash… I swear… it's just different with Haley. She really gets me."  
"Nathan, you can't press charges against me."  
"It's not my call, Ash. You messed up this time," Nathan spoke softly.  
"No, you messed up, Nate. The reason I came back from California was to tell you that I'm 3 months pregnant…"Ashley covered her face as she wept.  
"I need some air," Nathan stood up and left.

Meanwhile, Haley had a blanket spread out in the grass near the river court. Baby Dakota was asleep in her carrier while Haley plucked at her guitar. Chris walked up as she began to hum.

"Hey." Haley smiled.  
"That's a good tune, you look like youre feelin better?"  
"I feel like a million bucks," Haley smiled, "Nathan and I are great and we're gonna try to have another baby."  
"Isn't it a little soon?"  
"Nah, we're ready. Baby Nate will always have his place in our hearts, but we all have to be strong for Dakota and well she needs someone to play with while her daddys playing basketball and I'm on tour…"  
"Well, whatever makes you happy, beautiful. Here, try this…" Chris took the guitar in his hands and added a little more soul into what she was already playing. She laughed and grabbed her guitar back.  
"Thanks, but I think I liked where I was goin with this one…"

Nathan walked along the river. He saw Tim and another guy trying to be discreet about something as they exchanged something. As soon as Tim turned around, Nathan approached him.

"Man, what was that all about?" Nathan asked.  
"Dude, just cuz you have a family and the perfect life, doesn't mean the rest of us do. Some of us need a little lifter," Tim grinned.

"I'll buy whatever you have, right now," Nathan handed him some cash.   
"Well, alright. Come on."  
The two of them went back to Nathans house and smoked like they had never stopped. By the time Haley got home, Nathan was on the couch with a whole pizza box in his lap. Haley looked at his confused.

"What is going on, Nathan? Are you high?" Haley asked.  
"What? No, way Haley. Chill out. I'm just tired from last night. You kept me awake is all." Nathan started laughing.  
"I'm gonna go put Dakota down for a nap and you better have a damn good explanation when I get back."  
"Whatever," Nathan said as he stood up to go lay down in his room. He had just fallen asleep when Haley shook him.  
"You're not getting out of this Nathan. What is going on?"  
"I'm sleepy, Hales… Come sleep with me…"  
"Its only 4 in the afternoon."  
"Perfect…mmm, sleep is good," Nathan rolled back over.  
"Nathan Scott! You better tell me whats going on or else."  
"Or else what Haley!" Nathan screamed, finally fed up, "Or else, you'll leave me again like you did before? Do it. I dare you!"

Haley glared at him, walked out of the room, grabbed Dakota and left.

TBC.


	15. All Good Things Must Come to an End

Chapter 15

"Thank you so much for letting me stay here, Karen," Haley spoke as she walked inside. Keith ran up and scooped Dakota out of Haley's arms. Haley smiled.

"It's not a problem, Haley. You know that... but I thought you and Nathan were getting on track. What happened?" Karen asked as she poured two cups of coffee and handed one to Haley.

"Well, ever since Nate died things haven't been the same. I don't know if they ever will... but things were definitely beginning to look up. Nathan agreed to try and have another baby," Haley smiled as she talked about another baby, "but I came home from the park with Dakota and Nathan and Tim were on the couch high as a friggin kite. The house reeked of pot."

"Nathan hasn't smoked in years," Keith added.

"Yeah, that's what I thought too... I don't like him when he gets like that and I don't want my daughter anywhere around him like that either. So I left... You know, I drove around for hours before I called you to come over. Nathan hasn't even called to see where I'm at or anything. It's like he just doesn't give a damn anymore," Haley started crying.

"He does give a damn. As long as he is Nathan Scott, he'll give a damn about you and your daughter," Keith added.

"He's just not himself right now. That's all. Maybe it's his way of acting out after losing Nate. He didn't really get the chance to grieve like you did, Haley." Karen spoke as she rubbed Haley's back.

"You're welcome to stay here as long as you need to. You can stay in Luke's room," Keith smiled.

"Thank you guys. You don't know how much this means to me. And I apologize in advance for Dakota waking up and screaming her lungs out at 1 in the morning," Haley tried to smile through her tears.

Keith took Haley's bags into Luke's room as Haley and Karen followed. There was a knock on the door. Karen ran to get it. It was Brooke.

"Hey Karen, is Haley here by chance?" Brooke asked.

Karen nodded and motioned for Brooke to follow her to Luke's old room. Brook watched as Haley played with Dakota on the bed.

"Hey... How's it going, mommy?" Brooke asked as she walked into the room.  
"Not so great..." Haley sighed, "but than I play with Dakota and her smile just makes everything better somehow."  
"She looks so much like Nathan, ya know? Look at that dark curly hair shes growing!" Brooke laughed.  
"I know. She's beatiful... I know Nathan sent you here..." Haley whispered.  
"Actually, Nathan is passed out on the couch of the house. You weren't home, so Lucas called Karen and she told him that you were here and that you and Nathan had a fight. I thought you might want a friend," Brooke smiled as she squeezed Haley's hand.  
"Thanks Brooke. That means a lot. Something happened today to Nathan. I don't know what it is exactly but it had to be bad. I came home and found him high."  
"Ashley... It had to be my bitch of a cousin! He did go see her today, didn't he?" Brooke asked.  
"Yeah. He did... Come on, we're going to that hospital to talk to your cousin," Haley stood carrying Dakota out to Keith and Karen. They agreed to watch her and Haley and Brooke got in the car and sped to the hospital.

"Brooke! I'm so glad you came to see me today." Ashley squealed.  
"I didn't come here for you... What did you say to Nathan today? He's acting really weird."  
"I'm having his baby, Brooke. Can you believe it? It's a miracle," Ashley grinned.  
Haley came into the room when she heard.

"You're having his baby?" Haley asked in shock.  
"Yeah, it kinda makes up for the one he lost, huh?" Ashley winked.  
"You bitch!" Haley lunged for her throat but Brooke jumped in the way.  
"Haley, we need to go talk to Nathan right now." Brooke sighed.  
"It's on, bitch!" Haley threatened pointing at Ashley.

Brooke pulled Haley out the door of the hospital and into the car.

"What am I gonna do Brooke?" Haley asked.  
"Be there for Nathan. Don't let her come between you guys anymore."  
"You know what this means don't you? Nathan and I will have to raise her baby. She can't possibly do it from jail after they convict her for Nate's death..."  
"This would be the perfect chance for Nathan to pull a Dan. He needs to give up his rights to her baby..."  
"I don't know that he would do that," Haley sighed as she started to cry.

Brooke pulled into the driveway of Nathan's home. The front door opened and Nathan stood there watching as Haley got out of the car. He ran over to her and hugged her tight.

"I'm so sorry Hales. You have to believe me..." he cried.  
"How can we possibly get through this. Ashley is having your baby, Nathan..."  
"I don't want her baby..."  
"You can't be like your dad, Nathan."  
"I know..." Nathan cried as he dropped to his knees.. Haley kneeled down beside him.

"I want to tell you that everything is going to be okay, but how can I possibly do that after what happened today? Instead of talking to me, you brought drugs into our home... What if something happened to me and I needed you to be responsible for Dakota? How could I have left her with you when you were like that?" Haley asked as she rubbed Nathan's back.

"Nathan, you really need to figure out what's important in your life. Until you do, Dakota and I can't stay with you... My parents called me today. They're in Texas for awhile. I'm thinkin about taking Dakota there for awhile..."

"You're leaving me?" Nathan asked as tears ran down his face.

"Not for good. We just need time to get past everything that's happened lately with Nate and with Ashley. I feel like I can't keep up this face I've had. I'm getting ready to break and I don't want to be around you when that happens because I'm probably going to say a lot of things that I'll never be able to take back."

"Haley, if you leave... you can't come back. I won't let you this time." Nathan said sternly as he stood up.

"I'm sorry you feel that way," Haley choked as she tried to hold her tears back. She turned and ran down the sidewalk. When she was about a mile away, she called Brooke.

"Haley, you can't leave him again... you can't," Brooke started crying.  
"I... I... I... need a r-r-r-ide..." Haley barely managed to get out because she was crying so hard,

A few minutes later, Lucas pulled up beside Haley. He got out of the car and ran over to her wrapping his arms around her. He helped her into the car and drove to his moms house. When he finally parked the car he tried to talk to her.

"He means it this time, Haley," Lucas sighed.  
"I know," Haley nodded, "but he's havin a baby with Ashley. He'll forget about me in no time."  
"He's my brother..." Lucas started.  
"It's okay Lucas. I understand you have to stick with him. I prefer it that way. Keep an eye on him, okay. I love you Luke." She kissed him on the cheek and ran inside. She quickly talked to Karen and Keith, then grabbed Dakota and her bags and began her trip to Texas.

**10 YEARS LATER**

"Haley, where's your head at right now?" a man asked as he sat down next to her in the bleachers of her daughter's junior league basketball game.  
"Hey Jake. I was just thinking about that invitation we got in the mail to Keith and Karen's wedding."  
"Oh, you mean the double ceremony with Luke and Peyton too?" Brooke asked as she plopped down beside them.  
"That'd be the one," Haley laughed, "kinda weird, huh?"  
"Hey mom, can Jenny and I split a cotton candy?" A cute, brown hair, blue eyed girl with pigtails wearing a cheerleading uniform asked.  
"Yes, Aubrey. Since you got an A on your math test this week," Haley smiled as she handed her a five dollar bill.

After Haley had moved to Texas with her parents, she found out she was pregnant again. 9 months later, she had a bouncing baby girl. Aubrey James. She didn't want her new daughter to have Nathan's last name. It was bad enough that she looked just like him. While on tour, she had a nanny to keep the girls and her music was doing really well. She had 5 number 1 singles in three years. The money she was making while on tour allowed her and her daughters to live well off.

After Lucas and Brooke broke up she hopped on a plane and met Haley at one of her stops in Chicago. Brooke took the job of being in charge of picking out Haley's wardrobe plus she helped out with the girls a lot. She was Aunt Brooke after all. When Haley's tour stopped in Savannah, GA, they ran into Jake. Haley took him on as her opening act and they grew very close. Their girls had grown to be like sisters. One night, Haley and Jake got really drunk while Brooke was out on one of her many dates. They started talking about their children and decided they wanted to know what it was like to raise a little boy. The two slept together and it resulted in baby boy. Dylan James-Jagelski. Haley and Jake decided a relationship could never work out and became the best of friends.

"It would be kinda nice to go for a visit. None of us have talked to any of them in years. It could get pretty interesting," Brooke smiled.  
"What do you think Nathan's been up to?" Haley asked as she bounced a 3 year old Dylan in her lap.  
"He's probably married with 5 kids by now," Jake laughed.  
"He is married... to me," Haley laughed.  
"What? You two never signed the divorce papers?" Brooke asked in shock.  
"There kept being problems with the papers... I would find something and then they would fix them and then he would find something..." Haley smiled.  
"You two are busted. There's faith after all. Naley lives on forever!!!" Brooke grinned.  
"Does he know about Aubrey or Dylan?" Jake asked.

Haley shrugged her shoulders and then started screaming for her daughter, Dakota as she made the game winning basket.

A couple weeks later, Haley, Brooke, Jake, Jenny, Dakota, Aubrey, and Dylan loaded up Haley's tour bus and drove to Tree Hill, North Carolina for a concert. While Jake and Brooke were still sleeping one morning, Haley got up and got the kids ready and walked over to Karen's Cafe.

"Mom, what is this place?" Dakota asked.  
"I used to work here when I was in high school," Haley smiled.  
"It smells funny," Aubrey made a disgusted face and held her nose.  
Dylan started laughing and then copied his sister.  
"It doesn't usually smell this way. Smells like burnt coffee. Here, Jenny, take your brother and the girls and go sit at that table over there," Haley said pointing towards a table in the corner as she walked to the counter.

"Hey, anybody know a good place to get some coffee around here?" Haley asked smiling. Her smile dropped when she saw Lucas walk out from the back. He nearly dropped the plate he was carrying.

"Haley?" Lucas asked in shock as he put down the plate and walked around the counter to hug her.

"Hey Luke. I didn't know you would be here. I was looking for your mom."  
"She's still on her honeymoon with Keith. She was upset you missed the wedding... You're a sight for sore eyes..." Luke grinned.  
"I have a trainer," Haley laughed.  
"So how have you been?" Lucas asked.  
"I'm great. Better now that I've seen you. Ten years is too long Lucas."  
"I know. I'm sorry. I tried to call you a few times. Your manager never let me through. I tried keeping up with you in magazines and the internet and stuff. You know they say you're the most private celebrity ever..." Lucas laughed.  
"I know. I like it that way." Haley smiled, "Congratulations on you and Peyton's wedding by the way. I'm sorry we missed it."  
"It's probably better that you did anyway. Nathan and his son flew here from New York... He's a big sports agent up there now... hey, who's this little guy?" Lucas nodded towards the little boy pulling on Haley's pants.  
"Mommy, mommy... Aw-bey says we gonna die cuz we hat-nt eat yet," Dylan looked scared.

"Oh, honey, I told you not to listen to your sister. She's mean... Dylan, this is mommy's old friend Lucas. Can you say hello?" Haley grinned as she picked him up.  
"You had another son? Who's the dad?" Lucas asked.  
"Come over to our table and meet my girls, Luke," Haley walked over to the table. He noticed that two girls looked almost identical.

"That's Aubrey, the mean one," Haley laughed," and you remember Dakota... and that's Jenny Jagelski."

"Hey guys, I'm Lucas...You know Dakota, I held you and changed your diaper when you were a baby..." Dakota started blushing.  
"Dakota is the star of the girl Atlanta Junior Leagues," Haley grinned.  
"It's that Scott blood in her," Lucas laughed.  
"You know our dad?" Aubrey asked.  
"You're a Scott too?" Luke asked.  
"Yeah, our dads name is Nathan," Dakota added, "I have pictures of him from when I was a baby. Mom says we look just like him."  
"You do," Lucas agreed, "hey, I'm done with my shift here, how about I take you girls to the River Court and we can shoot some hoops?"  
"Yeah!" Dakota and Jenny grinned.  
"No thanks. I hate that kind of stuff. Aunt Brooke says girls shouldn't play basketball," Aubrey stuck up her nose.  
"Aunt Brooke?" Lucas raised his eyebrow at Haley. She smiled and shrugged her shoulders.  
"Jenny and Dakota know my cell number. Have them call me when you guys are done," Haley grinned as she, Dylan and Aubrey left the cafe to go back to the tour bus.

At the River court, Lucas played the girls in a game of two on one. They were killing him.

"So, Jenny, you're dad is Jake, isn't he?" Lucas asked.  
Jenny nodded.  
"And Dakota, I know you and Aubrey's dad is Nathan..." Lucas continued.  
"And I know that you're our uncle Lucas. Mom talks about you all the time and I have pictures of you holding me when I was a baby," Dakota added.  
"Busted!" Luke laughed.  
"You know Mommy used to cry every night when she went to bed until Aunt Brooke and Jake started living with us. I know it's because my dad didn't want us anymore after my brother Nate died," Dakota looked down at the ground.  
"When your twin brother died it was hard on all of us. But your mom and dad wanted to be so brave for each other that it made both of them go crazy..."  
"But why hasn't our dad tried to see us?" Dakota asked getting a little upset.

They were interrupted by a little boy.

"Uncle Luke! Pass me the ball!" a little blonde hair boy yelled as he ran over from a car.  
"Hey Matt. Where's your dad?" Lucas asked the boy.  
"Talking to grandma on the phone," Matt answered as he shot the ball in the hoop.

Lucas watched as Nathan got out of the car and started walking over. Lucas looked over at Dakota. Her eyes got really big.

"My dad?" Dakota asked. Luke nodded. Nathan walked over to the bench Lucas was sitting on with the girls.

"Babysitting?" Nathan asked.  
"Yeah, actually you know them..." Lucas started.

Nathan's eyes got big as he began to recognize Haley's features in the girl combined with his own.

"Dakota?" Nathan asked.  
Dakota nodded and stood up to hug her dad. Nathan held her tight.

"I'm really sorry that I haven't been around until now. Your mom and I had a huge fight and she didn't want me around you guys anymore... What are you doing here? Does your mom know your here?" Nathan asked as he took the little girl in. 

"Moms on tour with my friend Jenny's dad, Jake and she's playing here... But Uncle Luke brought us down here so we could school him on the basketball court." Dakota spoke up.

"You play?" Nathan asked. She nodded.  
"She's on the girls all-star junior league team in Atlanta," Luke added proudly.  
"Wow, that's awesome. I'll have to watch you play sometime... Where's your mom right now?" Nathan asked.  
"She took Dylan and Aubrey to the bus with Jake and Aunt Brooke so she could practice for tonight."  
"Are Dylan and Aubrey your siblings?" Nathan asked upset.  
"Yup. Aubrey is 11 months younger than me. We look like we could be twins," Dakota smiled.  
"What about Dylan?" Nathan asked.  
"Dylan is 3 years old. Mommy and Jenny's dad wanted a little boy so they had one," she added.  
"Jake?" Nathan asked,  
"Jagelski…" Lucas added.  
"Yeah," Jenny spoke up, "he's my dad. Haley said that you guys all grew up together."  
"We did," Nathan replied, "Dakota, I want you to meet someone. Matt, come here."

Matt, who was playing basketball, ran over.

"Yeah, dad?" Matt asked.  
"This is your sister, Dakota." Nathan smiled.  
"Hey Dakota. I'm Matt. Dad talks about you all the time. He has a picture of you and Nate when you guys were babies by his bed," Matt smiled.  
"He does?" Dakota asked.  
"Yup. It's really cool that you're here now. We can shoot hoops together," Matt grinned.  
"I don't know how long we're going to be in town," Dakota sighed.  
"I'll talk to your mom," Nathan smiled as he squeezed her hand, "How bout we play a quick game and then we'll go see your mom."

Dakota grinned and nodded. It was Nathan and Dakota vs. Lucas, Jenny, and Matt. By the end of the game, Nathan and Dakota had won. Nathan knew without a doubt his daughter was more talented than even he was. Lucas, Nathan, Dakota, Matt and Jenny piled into Nathan's rental car and drove to wear Haley's tour bus was. They saw Jake sitting outside with his guitar talking to Brooke who was holding a little boy. Another little girl was practicing what looked like cheerleading a few feet away. Jake and Brooke looked up when the car came to a halt. Their mouths dropped when Lucas and Nathan stepped out with the kids.

"Aunt Brooke, Jake, I found my dad!" Dakota smiled. Jake and Brooke stood up as the guys walked over to them.  
"It's been awhile, huh?" Brooke asked as she quickly hugged Nathan and Lucas.  
"Where's Haley?" Nathan demanded.  
"She's practicing at Tric right now," Jake spoke up.  
"Daddy, you need to meet your other daughter, Aubrey while you're here. She'll be so happy," Dakota grinned as she pulled Nathan to where Aubrey was cheering.

"Aubrey, it's our dad. Look," Dakota smiled. Aubrey looked at her questioningly.  
"I'm afraid I don't know what you're talking about Dakota. Your mom and I only had you and Nate together…" Nathan spoke confused.  
"No. Mommy was pregnant when we moved from here… Grandma and Grandpa had to help her."  
"But she never told me…" Nathan choked.  
"Dad, it's okay. We can all be together now," Aubrey smiled as she hugged her dad.  
"Aubrey, we have another brother too… His name is Matt, he's over there by Uncle Lucas," Dakota pointed.  
"This is like the best day ever!" Aubrey shrieked. "Wait 'til mom finds out!"

"Wait til mom finds out what?" Haley asked unaware of anything while she was digging for her cell phone in her purse. When she found it, she looked up and dropped it.

"Nathan?" Haley asked.  
"Hey Haley," Nathan walked over and hugged her, "we need to talk."  
"Yeah," Haley agreed as she followed him to his car. They got in and drove off.

"Don't worry. We'll just all stay here and watch your kids," Brooke screamed jokingly. Lucas laughed.  
"So, what have you two been up to?" Lucas asked.  
"Making music, raising kids… That's pretty much it," Jake smiled.  
"I design Haley's wardrobe and I help out with the kids too," Brooke grinned.  
"Brooke and children, I never thought I'd see that," Lucas said.  
"Yeah, well, those kids love me. Just ask them," Brooke spoke back.  
"I believe you… What about your love life?" Lucas asked curiously,

"I don't think that's any of your business," Brooke answered.  
"Well, I'll just call Peyton to come and get me and Matt. I'm sorry we bothered you guys." Lucas walked away holding his cell phone to his ear.  
"Luke, wait. I didn't mean to snap at you. It's just been a long time since any of us have talked and frankly we've all changed. We just need to continue accepting that and keep moving on with our lives," Brooke sighed.  
"I agree with you Brooke, but don't you think that things need to be different now for the kids sake. Nathan is not going to let Haley keep his girls from him anymore. Not now," Luke replied.  
"Hey, he's the one that told her not to come back," Jake stepped in.  
"Whatever, come on Matt. We'll walk," Lucas yelled.

Matt ran after Lucas. Aubrey, Dakota, and Jenny walked back over to Brooke, Jake and Dylan.

"Come on guys, you need to get ready for the concert tonight. Your mom said you all could go," Brooke spoke as she waved them onto the bus.

Meanwhile, Nathan had driven Haley to the pier where they had their first tutoring session. They both ordered something to drink and then sat down.

"You look great, Hales," Nathan smiled.  
"Thank. So do you," Haley replied," Listen. I'm sorry I kept the girls away. I never should have done that. Even if you told me not to come back.  
"No, its my fault. I never should have told you not to come back. I've been seeing a shrink. I've realized all the mistakes I've made and I'm really sorry about everything," Nathan spoke.  
"I'm to blame too. It's just that after Nate died, I held you responsible. Even if I said I didn't, I did. When I found out Ashley was pregnant too, I lost it. I didn't want you to see any of that," Haley added.  
"She died, ya know," Nathan spoke up, "I pressed charges against for baby Nate dying. She had my son, Matt in jail and she died while giving birth."  
"I'm sorry," Haley said as she put her hand on top of Nathan's.  
"I'm not. She deserved it. Our son died because of her. I'm thankful for Matt, but I hate that it cost us our relationship and getting to watch our girls grow up. Dakota and Aubrey are beautiful."  
"They look like you. Dakota, she's 10 now. She's the shy one. The only time she likes to be seen is when she's on the basketball court. She's really good," Haley smiled.  
"I know. She and I played a game at the River court. She's a lot better than I ever was."  
"And Aubrey," Haley continued, "she can be mean. She's very girly and very spunky… I think that it has a lot to do with Brooke being around so much."  
"You were pregnant with her when you left?" Nathan asked.  
"Yeah, I didn't find out until I had been in Texas for a couple months. I had my parents to help me. Even Taylor came around and helped out a lot."  
"Why didn't you call me?" Nathan asked.  
"We were finished. You said it yourself. And I wasn't ready to come home and face everything that had happened yet."  
"And you have another son… with Jake?" Nathan asked.  
"Yes. Dylan is 3. He's so funny," Haley laughed.  
"How did that happen? Are you guys together now?" Nathan asked.  
"No. I just wanted another baby. A little boy. Jake did too. IT just happened. There's really nothing romantic about it at all. He's just my best friend."  
"Like Lucas was?" Nathan asked.  
"Yeah. Exactly. Jake has helped me out a lot with the girls and everything but he knows that my heart already belongs to someone else."  
"Haley, I want to be a part of our daughters lives… I want to be a part of your life too."  
"You don't know how long I waited to hear you say those words… but, I need time. We have a lot of other people to consider now… Just give me some time, okay?" Haley asked.  
"Yeah, okay… Come on, I'll drive you back to your bus."

Nathan dropped Haley off at the bus. Later that night, Nathan, Lucas, Peyton and Matt were sitting at a table at Tric. They were waiting for Haley to perform. Nathan noticed Brooke sitting at a table with Aubrey, Dakota, and Dylan. She nodded her head for them to join them. Nathan, Matt, and Peyton walked over.

"Hey Brooke. You look great!" Peyton smiled.  
"Thanks. So do you. Married life must be treating you right." Brook replied.  
"Yeah, it is," Peyton grinned as she hugged her former best friend.  
"I asked Haley to be a part of my life again," Nathan whispered to Brooke.  
"I know, she tells me everything," Brooke grinned.  
"Well, do you know what her answer is gonna be?" he asked.  
"I don't know. Just like I didn't know you two were still married," Brooke whispered back.  
"What?!" Peyton asked.  
"Yeah, I couldn't do it… I just couldn't do it," Nathan laughed.  
"Yeah, well neither could she, so there ya go," Brooke laughed.

Jake came out on stage and performed. While he was in the middle of his set, a waitress brought a note over to Nathan. He opened it.

_Always and Forever._

-Haley

Nathan smiled.

"Girls, I think we're going to be a real family," Nathan grinned. 

**Epilogue **

8 years had passed since Haley had sent that note to Nathan the night of her Tree Hill concert. They had never been happier. Nathan bought a new house in Tree Hill so that they could make new memories and start over fresh.

"Haley, baby, I can't find my tie," Nathan said puzzled as he walked out of his closet. Haley found his tie and walked over to him to help him with it. He kissed her.

"I love you so much, Nathan," Haley smiled.  
"I love you, too Hales."

"Mom! Matt won't get off the computer!" Aubrey screamed.

Haley and Nathan laughed. He kissed Haley's forehead and walked out of there room to the computer room.

"Matt, you need to finish getting ready. We have to leave in 10 minutes," Nathan spoke sternly.  
"Sorry dad, but Coach sent e-mails about summer practice and I had to make sure I got the dates right," Matt replied.  
"Well, Dakota is graduating in 30 minutes. If you're not ready, I'm leaving you here. Aubrey?" Nathan asked.  
"Yeah dad?" Aubrey answered as she walked into the room.  
"Did you help Dylan and Noah get ready?" Nathan asked.  
"Dylan is 12 years old. He can get ready himself and Noah is in the living room with Aunt Brooke and Uncle Jake and Melissa and Jamie," Aubrey answered.  
"Is your aunt Peyton and Uncle Lucas here?" Nathan asked.  
"No, they called and said they were riding with grandma and grandpa and Aunt Karen and Uncle Keith."  
"Okay, well you and your brother need to start getting everyone in the car," Nathan said before walking back into his and Haley's room.

"Everyone's ready, honey," Nathan announced.  
"I can't believe our little girl is graduating high school, Nathan," Haley cried.  
"I know, and then she'll be packing up for Duke in two weeks," Nathan sighed.  
"Dakota is a strong girl, she's gonna be fine, isn't she?" Haley asked.  
"She will, and we'll go to all her home games. It's going to be fine. I promise." Nathan kissed Haley's forehead again. She took his hand in hers and they walked outside where everyone was waiting.

That day Dakota Lou Scott graduated high school and was set to play women's college basketball at Duke.

Her brother Matt Scott would be captain of the Tree Hill Ravens the following year. His and Aubrey's senior year.

Aubrey had become the Brooke Davis of the school. She was very popular, student body president, captain of the cheerleading squad and she had a 4.2 GPA.

Dylan James-Jagelski lived with his mom Haley and his step dad Nathan but his father, Jake was still very much a part of his life. Jake and his wife Brooke came to see Dylan and the Scott's almost every day. Jenny Jagelski was attending UNC as an English major. Jake and Brooke had also had children. Melissa Jagelski was 8 years old and Jamie Jagelski was 2 years old.

Peyton and Lucas were still married. They patched their friendships with everyone and agreed to be the childrens god parents because they didn't want their own. However, Peyton had become pregnant in the Scott tradition and she was now 5 months along.

Haley and Nathan had another son named Noah. He was now 5 years old. Haley and Nathan loved their large family and agreed to always work out any problems they had ever had. Haley continued her music but mostly only as a song writer so she could stay home with her family. The money she had earned from her days of touring left her and her family very well off. Nathan kept his sports agency open in New York but only as the owner. He flew there every few weeks to check on things but other than that he was focused on his family and coaching the Tree Hill Ravens boys basketball team. Whitey had requested that Nathan take over when he was no longer able to do so.

The END!

Thanks for reading and reviewing my story. I may write a sequel… Not quite sure yet.


End file.
